Welcome To EZ Games
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: "Welcome to EZ Games." Kenma works at a gamestore and everyday he gets harrassed by a perverted customer.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to EZ Games, how may I help you?"

Kenma walked into work like he normally would with his eyes glued onto his phone. He was in the middle of playing Flappy Bird until someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Kenma." Torey smiled before waving Kenma off.

He jumped when he heard his phone go off, "I just died." He said in a sad voice.

One thing he hated the most was dying. It sucked so much. Especially when you had a high score and were getting all the score streaks and out of nowhere someone kills you or you fall off a cliff.

"Kenma you better put your phone away before Worick takes it like last time. He might even fire this time." Torey walked back over with some boxes in his hand.

Kenma looked up briefly before turning his attention back to his phone, "He wouldn't fire me if his life depended on it. I'm the best employee here and I know everything about video games so firing me would be the worst decision he ever made."

Torey scoffed. _What a smart ass._

Torey shoved one of the boxes into Kenma's arms which in return he got a shriek from the boy because he almost dropped his phone. Kenma grabbed the box with one hand and put his phone in his pocket before grabbing the box whole.

"That was very unnecessary, Torey."

"Hmph, whatever."

Torey took the box from Kenma before looking at the clock, "You should probably get ready. Those people love their games and… _you."_ he said the last part in a sneer.

Kenma watched the guy walk away to the back to put those boxes away.

"Torey…" he mumbled to himself.

Torey had pink hair that reached his shoulders. He dyed his hair pink because his sister had dared him but that was 3 years ago and he hadn't changed it yet. His eyes were a dark grey but looked black from afar. He was a silly guy sometimes but could get angry quickly. He was a very misunderstood guy. He was very insecure about certain subjects that he would even blush. You didn't see that often but when it happened he looked very embarrassed and flustered like he is on the verge on dying. It was actually kind of funny.

Kenma walked to the counter and sighed. Today was going to long. A new game was released today and he knew thousands of people would be wanting to buy it but it was only 100 or 200 copies of the game so the rest of the hundreds could just go home. _Should have pre-ordered it._

Kenma waved off the last customer he had before groaning. He hated new releases. So many people it was annoying. He never really got along with people so seeing a lot of them in his face repeatedly was very hectic. There were girls that would come there to see him and not buy anything. They always thought he looked cute and Worick would immediately notice and yell at him. It wasn't his fault that annoying fangirls would come and see him every day.

He put his head down on the counter with his arms hanging.

"Exhausting."

Torey finished sweeping the floor and his eyes swept over to Kenma. "This guy." He gritted his teeth.

He stalked over to Kenma grabbing a handful of the boy's hair and lifting his head up.

"Wake up pudding head."

"I wasn't sleep." He batted Torey's hand away.

He stood up straight patting his hair down. Torey scoffed as he walked over behind Kenma to get his jacket, "Looked like it. Well I'm going see ya tomorrow."

 _This idiot. Doesn't he know tomorrow is my day off._

Torey waved off Kenma and made his way out the door. Kenma watched the boy and shrieked when a sudden hand came over his shoulder. He turned to see Worick with that stern face. Worick was too old for running this place. The only reason why he's the manager is because of his father. His father was a video freak. Ekman Zoran. He single man built EZ Games and turned it into the best video games store there is. The place was huge. You could do almost everything in there. Play demos for games over here, chill out in the bean bag section and play Call of Duty, and best of all buy games. That's why Kenma applied for this job. They would hire you no matter what. The only thing you needed to know was what new games were coming out and how to convince customers into buying stuff they don't want.

"Kenma you're locking the place up. Also make you sure you take care of that last customer over there. Seems as if he's having trouble and you know we never let a customer leave without them buying anything so go get em'." Worick smiled slightly before his usual frown appeared. He walked away with his stuff and left.

Kenma looked over at the _last_ customer. That was one of the rules. Customers could not leave unless they bought something. Unsatisfied customers were an absolute not in this business. If the customer didn't find what they want you give them something else that they'll like. It might sound crazy but it works.

The guy had black hair that stood up in a weird fashion. Seemed as if he had bed hair. He was crouched down looking at some games on the bottom row. He was wearing a grey sweater with sweatpants on. _Atleast he dresses like a gamer._ He had an average build but nothing really special. He walked over to the guy and noticed he was in the PlayStation area. _Finally someone who plays a console that's worth it!_

"Excuse me but do you need my assistance, sir?" Kenma asked in his employee friendly voice.

 _Why am I talking like this? Worick isn't here._

"Hmm…"

The guy stood up with his shadow towering over Kenma. Kenma had to gulp for a second. _This guy is huge._ He was way taller than him. Kenma looked like a child. The guy leaned down to read Kenma's name tag before straightening up again.

"Kenma… Yeah I'm having a problem. I can't seem to find the right game."

"What are your interests?"

"Interests?" the guy cocked an eyebrow.

 _Is he stupid or something?_

"Like what kind are you looking for? Adventure, action, simulation. Stuff like that."

"Hmm… Action."

"Ok." Kenma walked past the raven to search the rows of games. He really didn't have to. He knew where everything was but he just wanted to look like a normal employee here not some employee of the month which he has won a few times. He reached his hand up but he was too short to reach. He cursed himself inwardly. This was too embarrassing. The raven snickered a little before reaching up and grabbing the case that Kenma wanted.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah." he said flustered.

He took the case from the customer's hand before holding it up like he was presenting a project.

"Have you ever played Assassin's Creed?"

"Nope, haven't even heard of it."

"This is the second game. I wished we really had the rest of the collection but everyone bought them too fast. This game is basically about this boy who goes under this machine and goes back in time to get vengeance on who did wrong to his family. You will play as an assassin to kill those people. The game is very difficult to beat because one fall will mess you up and you have to start all over. It's around the time with Leonardo da Vinci. Like villages and stuff. It's very interesting so I highly recommend you buy it." Kenma finished.

They stood in silence staring into each other's eyes waiting to see if the other would say something. Kenma didn't like this not one bit. The staring contest was getting more intense every second. You always wanted to see what the customer would say and react and this guy wasn't giving him much of a reaction. The guy whole body was still. The more he stared the more uncomfortable he was getting. He hated when people stared at him. A small blush formed on his cheeks at how embarrassing this whole thing was. The guy smirked a little when he saw how Kenma was reacting. Kenma's blush was getting brighter. He couldn't take it no more.

He turned his head to the side before his lips poked out in a pout, "So do you want to buy it?"

The guy grinned, "Yeah why not. You gave a good explanation of it."

Kenma nodded before walking over to the counter with the raven following behind him. The guy leaned onto the counter as Kenma looked for the disk.

"You must really like it here, Kenma."

 _Why is he saying my name so normal?_

"Yeah."

The guy hummed to himself, "You seem like a big nerd."

Kenma turned around and glanced at the raven before ringing up the case.

"How am I a nerd?"

"You know a lot about games?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly."

Wow this guy was annoying. He's talking to me like it's the most normal thing ever. Yeah he liked games but that doesn't make him a nerd, does it?

"That would be 18.87."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Kenma a 20 dollar bill, "Keep the change, _cutie._ " The guy was smirking.

 _C-cutie?_

Kenma's face was immediately red.

He averted his from the raven to the money and with a shaky hand he took it and was about to place it in the cashier before a hand grabs his.

"No I said keep the change so that means take it home."

"Uh… yeah." his whole face had to be red by now.

He shoved the dollar in his pocket before putting the game in a bag. He handed it over and the guy accepted it with a big smirk on his face.

"By the way my name is Kuroo Tetsurou."

He winked before walking out the store.

 _Did he just wink at me or blink?_

Kenma mumbled all type of stuff to himself about him being flustered _again._ How could he get all hot over a total stranger and a guy at that? He packed everything up before locking everything up and leaving himself. As he walked home he mind went back to that guy. _Well Kuroo I guess._

Kenma shook his head. _Why I am even thinking about him?_ It's not like those fangirls he always sees. This was totally different. First it was a guy and second he was handsome. Kenma has always been interested in people who play games. They were most likely going to be his soulmate. Those girls who normally come in don't know a thing about games. It's just an awkward conversation getting worse. This guy wasn't really an experienced player but he did own a PlayStation and that was awesome.

His mind then drifted off to the stuff Kuroo said to him. He blushed madly again making the blush that was almost gone reappear again refreshed and bright.

He stopped.

 _Was he hitting on me?!_

Kenma put his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled scream. There is no way a guy would hit on Kenma. Well there had been some guys who came in asking Kenma to join them in the games they were playing. He would just say he can't because one he was busy with work and second Worick was always watching. Worick was like some hawk.

Kenma sighed before continuing his journey.

 _This is going to be completely fine so no worries. The guy won't be back till' three months._

With his rate of experience with games it should take him some time to finish the game.

Everything is fine.

Once Kenma made it home he collapsed in the couch. "Today was exhausting."

His mind reluctantly went back on the events that went on in the store. There had to be a way for him to get it off his mind. There was only way he could do this and that was to call his old friend.

He got his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts till' he found the number he was looking for. He dialed the number and waited.

 _It's not normal for him to leave me hanging._

"Kenma! What a surprise. Sorry I'm answering late Kageyama has no idea how to cook." In the background you could he hear Kageyama roaring at Hinata.

"It's ok. Um… Hinata I need your help."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well… you see at work one of the customers you know… flirted with me."

 _Silence._

"Hahahaha!"

Kenma blushed, "It's not funny Hinata."

"I'm sorry but don't girls flirt with you everyday at your job? What's the big deal about this one?"

Kenma shut his eyes tightly. This was too embarrassing. Hinata could be a tease sometimes and he can be useful sometimes. Kenma needed useful Hinata now.

"Well you see it was a dude."

"Oh I see. What's the matter? Did he touch you?" Hinata gasped, "Did he sexual harass you? Oh no Kenma you gotta call the police!"

"Hinata-"

"Kenma did he touch you on your private?"

"Hinata-"

"Kiss? Hug? "

"Hinata!"

"Huh?"

"He did like touch my hand but it's nothing serious. He just said some things that were… embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Like you know."

"No I don't know."

"Hinata." Kenma said desperately.

"C'mon it can't be that bad."

Kenma sighed, "Well he called me a… cutie."

 _Silence._

"You are cute Kenma."

He blushed furiously, "Hinata! How is that helping?"

"It's true. If I wasn't so in love with Kageyama I would date you."

Kenma sighed, "How am I supposed to deal with this? You know I've never dated a guy."

"I know but all I can say is to just hope he doesn't come to the store. If he bought a new game he shouldn't be back any time soon."

"Well I guess you're right. Also Hinata-"

" _Kageyama! Don't burn it!"_

" _I'm not!"_

"I'm sorry to cut you short Kenma but Kageyama is about to burn the food so call you later."

"Yeah."

The line went dead and Kenma sighed once again. Hinata's advice wasn't the best but it could be useful in some way.

He sat there on the couch thinking of all kind of ways to deal with this.

"Well the only thing to do is to hope I guess."


	2. Hang Out

Kenma woke up the next morning extremely hungry. He didn't eat anything ever since he got home or when he got off the phone with Hinata. He stayed up playing Advanced War with his friends until 3 in the morning. Once his friends got off he stopped playing and went to watch some Netflix. He ended up watching old Mickey Mouse movies and went to sleep on the couch.

"Ugh I got a crook in my neck." He rubbed the back of his neck frowning.

He slept in a very uncomfortable position. Kenma was a bad sleeper so he always ended up at the end of the bed or on the floor. He sat up and saw that he left his game on and immediately panicked. He hated when he left his game on. You just couldn't leave your game running letting it get hot that's a disaster waiting to happen. He rushed over to his game and turned it off. That meant he wouldn't be able to play it for a while. _This sucks._

He walked over to the kitchen and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. Today was his day off so that meant he could spend the whole day inside. He looked into the fridge and saw that there was nothing.

"Seems as if I need to go grocery shopping."

He closed the fridge and headed to his room to get a change of clothes. He put on his dark red sweater that went past his hands and a pair of black jeans with some boots. He grabbed his IPod instead of his phone because he didn't charge it. He plugged his earplugs in, turned on his dubstep, and headed out the door. It was a little cold outside so he made the right decision in wearing a sweater.

He walked in the direction that the grocery store. As he was walking he saw a little puppy. It had big black eyes and beautiful brown fur. He didn't know what kind of breed it was but it sure was cute. The puppy always followed whenever he went to work and when he came home. He bent down and scratched under the pup's chin and smiled when he saw the dog's tail wag.

"You wanna follow me to the grocery store?"

The dog barked while letting her tongue hang from her mouth as she stared up at Kenma.

Kenma patted the dog on her head while continuing his trip. Once he made it to the grocery store he looked down at the dog and saw the saddest face in the world.

"Well they do sell pet food here so it shouldn't be a problem to bring you in."

Kenma grabbed one of the small baskets that were outside and put the puppy inside of it. He walked into the store with the pup and past by an employee who looked at him briefly before smiling. _So I guess it is okay to have pets in here._

He walked over to the fruits and vegetables aisle. The puppy sniffed at some of the fruits. _Maybe I should make a salad. Naww I'll just buy some can food._

He left that aisle and went over to where the can goods were. He scanned some of the cans and didn't see anything good. He kept looking until he bumped into someone.

He looked up, "Excuse… me."

The guy looked down and a smirk appeared on his face, "Hello, Kenma."

Kenma averted his eyes to the shelves, "Hi."

 _Why did I have to see him and still haven't got over what happened yesterday?_

"Cute puppy you got there." Kuroo reached his hand out and scratched the pup on her head and got a bark. "Heh. She's cute just like you."

Kenma blushed before turning his head. _Oh why?_ The puppy was nuzzling in Kuroo's hand as she wagged her tail.

"Where you get her from?"

"She's a stray."

Kuroo hummed before straightening up and turning Kenma's head by his chin so that they were eye to eye. "Why do you look so flustered?"

"N-nothing." He batted the hand away and turned to the shelves shoving random cans into the basket with the pup. He needed to get out there fast before some more embarrassing things happen.

Kenma finished throwing random things into the basket and hurried down the aisle. He was almost at the end until he was pulled back by his collar. He had to catch his stuff and the pup so they wouldn't drop. He then looked up and saw green eyes piercing into his. He gulped down hard and you could see his Adam's apple bob. Kenma thought he was going to be slapped just for being a coward. The guy looked like he punished people who were weak and he was definitely weak.

Kuroo bent down so that they were eye to eye. It seemed as if he was observing something. He stared into Kenma's cat-like eyes for what seemed like forever. Kenma really wanted to push the guy out of the way and get out of there but he seemed like the guy to beat Kenma up because he disobeyed. Kenma stared into the guy's eyes until he got really close and that's when he panicked.

He pushed the guy away, "What are you doing?" he asked flustered. _Was he trying to kiss me?_

Kuroo blinked confusingly, "You had something in your hair." He lifted his hand to show a white string.

Kenma blinked. _Why am I getting all worked up over this guy? Just calm down, Kenma._

"Hey you wanna hang out?" Kenma looked up to see a serious face.

 _Say no._

"Yeah whatever." He said way more quickly than he needed to.

Kenma cursed himself inwardly. He was way too scared to say no but maybe this guy couldn't be this bad. No that's the complete opposite. There was no way a scary guy like him could be nice.

"Really? I thought I would have to do a lot of persuading to get you to hang out with me." He chuckled, "But you're going to have to give me your number."

Kenma blinked, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to need to text you the details on our arrangement, duh." He stuck his tongue out at the end.

"Uh… Yeah." Kenma pulled out his phone while Kuroo did the same.

They both exchanged their numbers.

"If this is a fake number." He paused, "I know where you work." He burst into laughter and walked off.

Kenma gulped. _I really need to go._

Kenma made it to the checkout, paid for his stuff, and left. As he was walking out of the store, _Bark!_ Kenma jumped before looking over at the pup. He smiled fondly before reaching over and taking the pup out of the basket. He put the basket back over to the stand where the rest were. He sat the dog down on the ground and clutched his groceries before making his way home. The pup followed him like always but this time she followed him to his doorstep. Kenma opened the door to his house and was about to walk in until he heard a whine. Kenma looked down to see the pup and saw the second saddest thing ever. The puppy eyes were breaking him down.

Kenma sighed, "Well since you don't have an owner I'll take you in." the puppy barked before trotting in.

Kenma closed the door and watched the dog walk around the house observing everything. It was the cutest sight ever.

He walked over to the kitchen and set the bags down on the kitchen counter. He took some of the stuff out of the bags and mentally punched himself in the face.

"Why did I buy all this stuff anyways?" he muttered to himself.

Then it snapped to him.

 _Oh yeah… That's right._

"Well I might as well make use of it."

Kenma got done putting up all the groceries. He walked over to the couch and flopped down with a groan. He pulled out his phone and saw a missed text message. He clicked on it and just by reading the subject he stared at his phone for 10 seconds questioning what he was about to read. Hinata always sent him random messages about shit that he could answer himself.

 _Contact: Hinata iz ur bff KENMA! ^^^ Subject: im strezzed! ^^^ Message: kennmaaaa! Kageyama want let mehh hav da rest of da cookies in our special jar! Wat should I do? Plzzz help mehh (/-_-)/ hes being a stubborn douche about it_

Kenma rolled his eyes. _How would I know? I'm the one who's unexperienced about this gay stuff._

He texted a reply telling Hinata to deal with it himself. Then he went over to his contacts and saw _his_ name. Kenma still didn't know how he would deal with this but he did know he had a date well it wasn't date, was it? It was two guys who just met hanging out and… stuff.

His phone vibrated and he saw a message from an unknown number. He clicked onto the number and regretted it. Now that _guy_ would see he read the message. It simply told him about where they were meeting and all that.

 _Well at least I know it's not a date._

He sighed before getting up abruptly and almost tumbling over from dizziness. He heard a bark which snapped him out of his daze. He looked down and grabbed the puppy.

"I should give you a name, shouldn't I?"

The dog tilted her head.

"Maybe tomorrow."


	3. Some idiots are invited

"Coco-chan!" Kenma chimed.

The cute fluffy puppy made its way across the room to the kitchen to Kenma. Kenma watched with a smile on his face as the dog jumped up and down for the treats.

"Do you want them? Huh? Do you really?"

Coco-chan barked, "Here you go."

He took a treat out of the bag and held it out. The pup impatiently snatched it the delicious treat from Kenma's palm with her mouth and munched on it. The pup was putting Kenma at ease. He had forgotten all about Kuroo and about them "hanging out". Kenma grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets and put it down on the floor by the refrigerator.

"Since I don't have any dog food I'll just give you human food."

Kenma reached into the refrigerator and got a container. The container had some leftover okonomiyaki from about 3 days ago.

"I should warm this up."

Kenma walked over to the microwave and put the food in setting it to 2 minutes. The pup waited obediently by the bowl waiting for her food. Kenma watched the clock as it counted down until his phone rang. Kenma reached into his pocket and saw that it was Oikawa. He groaned before answering.

"Kozu-channn!"

"Hey Oikawa."

"Don't give me that plain greeting."

He could he hear the other pout, "Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to check up on my cutie."

"Stop calling me that."

"But you areee!" Oikawa wailed over the phone.

Kenma sighed, "Ok ok I'll hurry up. I know you need all your precious time to play video games. I'm really calling because Hinata told me you were having a problem with some guy who harassed you. Kenma you should have called me first because Hinata gives the worst advice. I would have told you to kick the guy in the nuts. There is no way I'll let a complete stranger touch me. Iwaizumi wouldn't allow it anyways. Tell me his name so I could whoop his ass for touching my innocent Kozu-chan."

That's when the microwave beeped, "I'm not telling you anything because you'll only overreact."

Kenma opened the microwave and took the container out and place it on the counter. He adjusted the phone between his shoulder and head. He opened the container before leaning down and picking up the bowl he laid on the floor.

"I won't overreact Kozu-chan. I promise!"

Kenma dumped the okonomiyaki into the bowl. Some of the food splatted over the counter.

"How will telling you his name help?"

He put the container into the sink. He bent down and put the bowl back beside the refrigerator. Kenma watched with a smile on his face as the pup impatiently eat the food. It was the cutest scene ever.

"Kozu-channn!"

That's when Oikawa interrupted him from his thoughts, "What?"

"I'm coming over."

Kenma blinked, "What?"

"Bye."

The line went dead.

"WHAT?!"

Kenma sighed.

He knew if Oikawa was coming over nothing good came from it. He stood up and went over to the living room to put up his stuff. Every time Oikawa came over to his house he tended to go through Kenma's games. He always opened the cases, pressed the wrong buttons, and worst of all closed the tabs he saved on his desktop. He was like some 4 year old child that always asked if you had games on your phone.

 _Thinking about him makes my head hurt._

Kenma got through packing his stuff when he heard a ring at the door. He could only sigh as he got up to answer it. Coco-chan wagged her tail as she followed Kenma to the door. Kenma opened the door to his senpai smiling happily at him. Oikawa gasped when he saw the brown puppy by Kenma's puppy. He shoved Kenma aside bending down to pick up the dog. Oikawa held the pup like a baby as he made his way into the apartment.

"Kozu-chan, where did you get this angel from?" Oikawa asked sitting down on the couch.

Kenma locked the door and followed, "She was a stray who followed me home every day, so I finally decided to take her in"

Oikawa eyes were still sparkling as he stared at the dog, "I didn't know my plain, innocent son Kenma had a heart. Anyways when are you getting a boyfriend?"

"I'm not your son and I'm NOT getting a boyfriend."

"You should." Oikawa said like it was the most normal thing ever. Which it wasn't.

"Which are you talking about?"

Oikawa looked up with a grin, "You should be my son and also get a boyfriend."

Kenma face palmed, "Didn't know such things like that could escape your mouth."

Oikawa pouted, "Don't be mean Kozu-chan. You're lucky I came over here to help you out with your little problem." Oikawa said setting the puppy down onto the floor.

"I didn't ask you to come here."

"But I'm here so tell me your problems. Let me be your therapist."

Kenma chuckled, "Who gave you the education and diploma to be a therapist?"

Oikawa mouth gaped, "Stop being so mean Kozu-chan! Or I'll get Iwaizumi to come beat you up."

"He's at work."

"He can get off." Oikawa said crossing his arms.

"No he can't."

"Yes he can if his beloved boyfriend was in danger."

"How are _you_ in danger?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

Kenma sighed. This was going nowhere. He really wanted to rest right now but he had plans with Kuroo. He didn't know how he was going to escape if Oikawa stayed there. How do you tell your friend that you have plans with a person that they most desperately want to know? That was the big question. Oikawa loved to overreact. Kenma would die of embarrassment.

"Kozu-chan, is something bothering you? You have a frown on your face." Oikawa asked with worry in his voice.

Kenma shook his head, "Oh it's nothing I'm just tired that's all." Kenma faked a yawn.

This had to be his escape. He knew it was a little see through but he had to give it a try.

Oikawa gave him a knowing look.

 _Well now I'm fucked._

"Kenma you're not fooling anyone. Just tell me his nameee!"

"No."

Oikawa pouted before pouncing onto Kenma knocking them both onto the floor. Coco-chan barked as they both wrestled. Oikawa was naturally stronger than Kenma but Kenma was a big fighter. Oikawa was straddling Kenma while trying to pin his arms to the floor. Kenma kicked his legs around hoping to slide Oikawa off. Oikawa smirked before grabbing both Kenma's arms and pinning them with one hand. He started tickling Kenma. He knew this was the boy number one weakness beside video games. Kenma choked on his spit before bursting into laughter.

"Tell me his name!" Oikawa demanded but Kenma shook his head still laughing.

Oikawa pressed harder into Kenma's stomach, "Tell me his name!"

"Ok. Ok! I'll tell you."

Oikawa smiled to himself as he stopped tickling the boy. Kenma lied there trying to catch his breath. He was panting and gasping as he tried swallowing in as much air as he could. Once he calmed down he looked up into the chestnut eyes that were mischievously staring back.

"Ok his name is Kuroo Tetsurou."

Oikawa rubbed his imaginary beard, "Kuroo Tetsurou… Never heard of him but I'll find out who he is."

Kenma phone buzzed into his pocket. He took it out and read the message.

It was Kuroo.

 _Contact: Kuroo ^^^ Message: are you still going to meet me at that restaurant by the train station?_

Oikawa snatched the phone from Kenma's hand to read the message. Kenma tried retrieving it but Oikawa just pulled back. After he read it a big smile spread over his face.

"Is this him? You have date?! KOZU-CHANN THAT IS SO CUTEE!" Oikawa squealed, "I am going to die. I need to text Hinata." Oikawa hopped off Kenma's stomach and onto the couch. He pulled out his phone and dialed Hinata.

"Hinata guess what!"

"KENMA HAS A DATE WITH THAT MYSTERIOUS GUY!"

"Yes. Meet us at that diner by the train station. Yes that one. Bye-bye."

Oikawa hung up and turned toward Kenma who was staring daggers into the boy, "This is going to be awesome. We're not going to interfere with your date but we will find out if he's the guy for you. I don't want my Kozu-chan to get hurt. Plus this is a guy and it'll be your first time and let me tell you it hurts soo much. I mean my ass was on fi-"

"I don't care anymore!"

Oikawa and Kenma met Hinata at the train station. They spotted Hinata immediately with his orange hair.

"Hinata!" Oikawa wailed as they walked toward Hinata.

Hinata turned with a smile, "About time you guys you made it. What took so long?"

"I had to arrange an outfit for Kenma. He was literally about to walk out the door with sweatpants on!"

Hinata mouth gaped open, "Kenma you have to look good for your date."

"It's not a date. We're just hanging out."

"Whatever. All that time we wasted on that outfit of yours, the guy might have left already."

They walked across the street to the café. There was guy standing in front the window with a grey hoodie. When he saw the trio approaching his eyes widened. Kenma knew it was Kuroo just from the guy's hair.

"I didn't know you were bringing friends, Kenma?"

Kenma sighed, "I wasn't. They invited themselves."

Oikawa gasped, "Don't be mean Kozu-chan." Oikawa stuck a hand out in front of Kuroo, "Nice to meet you I'm Oikawa Tooru."

"Kuroo Tetsurou." They shook hands.

"And I'm Hinata Shouyou."

"Still Kuroo." They shook hands.

"Well now that I know you brought extra friends I guess I will be also paying extra."

"Don't worry Kuroo I have plenty of money. We can split the bill." Oikawa suggested.

The four guys made their way into the café. It had simple décor. There were wooden floors and wooden walls. Almost everything in the café was wood. The chairs, the table, might even the plates. It had a cabin like feel to it. They found a table to sit at. Hinata and Oikawa purposely sat beside each other only to get Kuroo and Kenma to sit beside each other. A waiter came over and handed them menus before bowing and leaving.

"So how did you guys meet?" Oikawa asked grinning.

Kenma stared off to the left, "Why are you making it seem like we're a couple or something?" Kenma asked annoyed.

Hinata chuckled, "It's just a joke Kenma."

"Well it wasn't for me."

"Is he always like this?" Kuroo asked amused.

Oikawa tapped his fingers against the table, "That is if he's really annoyed. It takes a lot to annoy Kozu-chan. What made you so mad?"

Kenma looked back at them.

They knew exactly why he was mad. First they come and invite themselves onto this event. Second they are making it seem like him and Kuroo are dating. Third they are just embarrassing. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? He wondered what Kuroo thought of them. Maybe just some annoying little flies that wouldn't leave you alone.

The waitress came, "Welcome to Daiuko-Food. What would you like to drink?"

"I would have some water." Kuroo said.

Oikawa giggled, "Water is so plain. Do you serve alcohol here?"

"Yes we do. Just turn the menu to the beverages page and at the bottom you will see a variety alcoholic drinks we have."

Oikawa turned the page, "Oooh~ could you give me a minute, ma'am?"

"Yessir, what would the rest of you like?"

"I just want a coke." Kenma said playing with salt packets on the table.

"Ok one coke."

"Do you have anything sweet that still have alcohol in it?" Oikawa asked the waitress.

"Well there is this one that has pineapple and coconut in it. It's more of champagne in it but you will get a little bit dizzy."

"Mmm sounds delicious~"

"So will you be ordering that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I will also have what's he's having. I haven't got drunk in a while." Hinata said smiling.

"Ok I will be back with your drinks. You can go ahead and make your orders now or would you like to make it now?"

"We'll wait."

The waitress nodded before leaving.

"So whose going to be your ride home after this is over?" Kuroo asked amused.

Oikawa and Hinata exchanged looks. They both knew whenever they got drunk together they couldn't stand right, couldn't talk right, and couldn't drive. They both laughed aloud, "To be honest I don't know. I'm not going to get _that_ drunk."

That was a lie.

He said that the last time they went out to eat. He had taken a shot. After he his third one he said, "This is my last one. I'm not going to get _that_ drunk."

Last thing you know Kenma and Iwaizumi are carrying Oikawa out of the bar and back home.

"You say that like you mean it."

"Kozu-chan you're so mean. I really want to try this time. It wouldn't hurt to believe me."

"It will hurt."

"How?!"

"Because I'm going to end up carrying your heavy self back home along with Hinata."

"Don't worry, if they end up getting drunk and can't walk I'll help you." Kuroo said putting a hand on Kenma's shoulder smirking.

Oikawa and Hinata stared in awe before silently squealing to themselves. Kenma blushed all down his neck. When Kuroo brought his hand off of Kenma's shoulder he chuckled from the way everyone reacted. Oikawa and Hinata were still laughing to themselves, hitting each other telling both to calm down but only laughed louder. Kenma had his head turned away, his entire face was red. The expression he had on was beyond annoyed. He looked pissed. Then relief was replaced when he caught sight of the waitress with their drinks.

He needed something to cool off before he exploded.

 _If only I had my phone._

Oikawa insisted that Kenma didn't bring his phone because he would only be paying it attention and not his date. Kenma once more told him it was not a date and told him he wouldn't look at his phone. They both knew that was lie. Kenma was obsessed with electronics. He couldn't go an hour with an electronic unless he ended up going out with Hinata and Oikawa then he could be distracted.

"So have you guys made your decisions on what to eat?" she asked setting their drinks down.

Oikawa and Hinata quiet down their laughing before clearing their throats exaggeratedly, "Yes ma'am. I would just like some miso soup. I don't want to eat too much before drinking." He grinned.

"Ok what would you be having?" The waitress asked Hinata.

"I'll have tempura. I'm pretty hungry." Hinata replied.

The waitress turned toward Kuroo, "Yakitori." was his simple reply.

"And you?"

"Miso soup as well."

The waitress bowed before leaving.

Oikawa hit Hinata lightly on the shoulder, "Why would order that, Hinata? Are you not getting the idea that we're getting filthy, slutty drunk?" Oikawa huffed.

Hinata chuckled, "Well my bad you drama queen. I didn't eat a thing this morning. Kageyama calls himself trying to cook a breakfast and ends up burning the toasts, not putting enough water in the rice, and worst of all he waste all the milk! I had just bought it a day or two. A whole gallon! A gallon of milk is not cheap."

"Boohoo, nobody cares about your poor boyfriend who can't cook."

Kenma snickered. It was actually kind of fun watching Kageyama struggle to cook.

Kuroo face was twisted in confusion before returning to his normal state. _These guys are gay._

The waitress came back with their food and they dug in, except for Oikawa who was slowly sipping at the soup. He was staring so intensely at his drink that was sitting on the table. It looked sexier than Iwaizumi when they were roleplaying. The drink looked nice and cold and ready to be consumed by him. Water was sliding down on the sides on the glass slowly. Kenma caught how Oikawa was staring at the drink. He rolled his eyes, "If you want to drink it go ahead not like you're killing anyone."

Oikawa looked at Kenma with a smile before reaching out for the beverage. The first sip was like cum being dripped on his tongue.

 _Oikawa has some weird taste ok._

It tasted so good.

Hinata noticed Oikawa expression and decided to taste his. Hinata's first sip tasted more like the ocean. A nice breezy day on the beach where everyone is hanging out and drinking out of coconuts. It was extremely good. Hinata made a note to go to the beach one day with everyone, even Kuroo.

After a while both guys were leaning on each other shoulders giggling stupidly.

"Quick question, whose taking them home?" Kuroo asked biting into the last piece of his food.

Kenma sighed, "I'll just call their boyfriends to tell them to come pick them up." Then he groaned, "That's right I don't have my phone with me. Could I use yours?"

"You can use anything of mine, Kenma." Kuroo said low and way to sensual for Kenma.

Kenma shuddered before averting his gaze. He heard a chuckle before a phone was being waved in his face. He took the phone and headed outside. First he called Kageyama.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get this number?" Kageyama's voice came through the phone.

Kenma rolled his eyes, "It's me, Kenma."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to come pick up your drunken boyfriend."

"Huh?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'm at Daiuko-Food ok? Ok bye." He hung up.

Next was Iwaizumi.

"Hello?" Iwaizumi sounded tired. The guy must have just got off work.

"It's me, Kenma. Iwaizumi-san could you come pick up Oikawa for me?"

He heard a sigh, "What did he do now?" he asked sounding like a dad.

"He got drunk that's all and I don't have a way to get him home."

"Where are you?"

"Daiuko-Food."

"Alright, bye."

Kenma hung up and headed back inside. He sat back down at the table, "So is someone coming to get them?"

"Yeah. They should probably be here in 15 minutes."

As expected Kageyama and Iwaizumi came in less than 15 minutes. Oikawa shared the bill with Kuroo and they were out the door. Oikawa and Hinata hugged Kenma goodbye and got in their cars. As they drove off Kenma sighed. That was finally over.

"Your friends their fun but it would have been better if they didn't attend. I wanted to do something with you but I guess not. Bye." Kuroo walked in another direction maybe his house.

Kenma stood there dumbfounded and blushing.

He covered his mouth letting out a stifled scream before making his way home. Once he stepped foot in the door Coco-chan greeted him. He smiled exhausted from the day. He took off his shoes, took a shower, and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day at work.


	4. Kuroo

**Kuroo's POV**

As usual I would wake up and check my phone like any normal person would. It was the first thing I did every morning; rubbing my eyes I saw I had two messages, one from Tsukishima and the other from Bokuto.

 _Contact: Tsukishima ^^^ Message: What ever happened to calling me back?_

Oh yeah that's right. I was supposed to call Tsukishima back. I was helping Tsukishima with his relationship problems. Apparently he forgot to buy a gift for Tadashi for their anniversary and he needs some help in apologizing. I told him to just apologize but Tsukishima is the worst when it comes down to that, but whatever I decided to ignore Tsukishima.

I looked at Bokuto.

 _Contact: Bokuto ^^^ Message: I'm so boreddd! You wanna hang out? : DD_

A frown appeared on my face before typing a reply.

 _Me: can't I'm meeting with someone later on today._

I put my phone back on the nightstand before stretching; scratching my ass as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth as my mind went to a petite boy. I don't know what to think of about Kenma. I thought he was just another person I could prey on. He was nothing special.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I really need to change my hairstyle."

My notification ring went off before I could even apply the toothpaste on. I walked out the bathroom and checked my phone to see it was Bokuto.

 _Contact: Bokuto ^^^ Message: aww does Tetsurou have a date? : P_

I rolled my eyes before replying.

 _Me: it's not actually a date._

 _Contact: Bokuto ^^^ Message: tell me his name C:_

I ignored this message. I didn't have time for this until my phone went off again.

 _Contact: Bokuto ^^^ Message: is Tetsurou mad at me? I promise I won't tell anyone ._

 _Me: his name is Kenma_

 _Contact: Bokuto ^^^ Message: you mean the guy who works at that game store? Akaashi knows him. You got taste ^_^_

I rolled my eyes before heading back into the bathroom. After I was done with my hygiene I headed into the kitchen for something to drink. Orange juice was out of the question. Orange juice and toothpaste does not mix well. I grabbed a bottle of water before settling down on the couch.

Peace and quiet.

It had been a while since my house was this quiet. There was always extra noise. The tv would be on, music would play in the background, and there was entirely too much screaming. Basically speaking my house was a party house. I planned parties almost every week until I started getting headaches more frequently. Every time I had a party I would meet somebody new. Just some fuck buddy to relieve stress. I was going to make another tonight.

Yes it was Kenma.

Kenma seemed a little insecure for me. I want my partners to already know what's about to go down. I would just need to wind Kenma up. Of course there are some pros and cons of it. The pros were that I would eventually get in bed with Kenma. The cons were that it would take some time until that would actually happen, and I am not a patient person.

I finished drinking the water and got up. I might as well go over and help out my friend whose in need. I got dressed and headed out the door.

Fresh air was something that always put me as ease. I got tired of smelling sweat and sex every time I woke up after a party. It wasn't as refreshing as stepping outside and being thankful that you could breathe air that was somewhat clean. The sakura trees looked especially beautiful. The sun shined over the pretty pink making the walk more soothing. One day I would need to take pictures before winter hit.

I passed by a flower shop. I swore to never go into that place ever again. There I had a terrible ex that worked there. The guy turned into a stalker when we broke up. I confronted him about it but it didn't seem to faze him at all. I was doing a good job at hiding from him, and by good I meant terrible. The parties I've been throwing weren't doing me any good. People would always post in social media about how crazy it was, yeah that was helping a lot.

I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Kuroo-kun?"

I looked down and saw Tadashi. Just the person I was looking for.

"Tadashi. I was just heading your way."

Yamaguchi smiled, "Well hope you have fun."

Tadashi was about to walk off until I threw my arm around his shoulder, "Not too fast Tadashi-san. Before you try leaving me I'm going to need interrogate you."

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, "What is this all about?"

"You know exactly what this is about, but before anything else you must buy me breakfast."

Tadashi mouth gaped, "Kuroo-kun are you serious?"

"Yes. I haven't eaten yet."

Yamaguchi looked around for somewhere to eat until his eyes went to a diner. "You want some IHop?"

"You know I do, but only if you're buying."

Yamaguchi smiled, "Of course I am."

This was one reason why I loved Yamaguchi as much as Tsukishima did. He was such a kind person and would welcome you so warmly. If I really _did_ care I would punish Tsukishima for treating Tadashi so poorly. You are supposed to buy your lover a gift on their anniversary that is if they buy one too. (Tadashi will always buy one) We walked into the diner across the street and into a booth. I sat down with a sigh. I was going to get a real breakfast and not that bullshit that's left over from the party.

A waitress came over and took our orders and left.

"Can you please tell me why I'm paying for your meal?"

I grinned before throwing one of the salt packets at Tadashi, "Because you're being interrogated villain. You will treat me with respect."

Tadashi burst into laughter, "Did you really just throw a salt packet at me? Oh my god Kuroo you should be the villain you punk."

I smiled. It had been a while since I had a good time with someone, that I was actually laughing and smiling. None of it was faked or forced just to get something out of someone. Tadashi could always brighten up my day. He was more like a big brother or a mother than his best friend. I could list a thousand things about Yamaguchi that made him a wonderful person. I didn't like Tadashi, I loved him. Not in that kind of way. I did love him but I wouldn't date him.

There were different types of love in my book. There was a love where you genuinely loved someone that you would do anything for them. The second one was when you love someone so much but it was as friendship. The third love was lust. With Tadashi it was the second one. I told Tadashi I loved him before and he said I love you too.

Sounds normal, huh?

My mouth watered when I spotted the food. Oh did I love IHop. The best damn waffles in the world. I grabbed the syrup and drenched his waffles in it. Tadashi smiled fondly before sprinkling a little salt on his waffles. We both ate in silence. This is just how I liked it. Peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet is all I asks for but luck is never on my side, or maybe I bring bad luck myself. I end up getting horny and throw a party to have sex. I'm currently in a relationship now. Yes that is being dishonest and not being loyal to your partner.

"He'll understand." I muttered.

Tadashi blinked, "You say something, Kuroo-kun?"

"O-oh it was nothing."

Tadashi smiled, "You know you can always tell me. Am I not loyal enough?"

 _I'm the one who's not being loyal._

"You are it's just something I need more time to think about. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Ok but don't leave me hanging."

I finished my food with a burp, "So tell me why you were out."

"I was out to buy some more dog food for Joey."

I fake gasped, "You mean four-eyes didn't ask to help you."

Tadashi giggled, "No. It's not like I expect him to or anything."

"You should make him. I would."

"I know you would, but since you're heading over there I need you to give him something."

Tadashi took one of the napkins off the table and got a pen from one of the waitress's. He wrote something on the napkin before giving it to me.

"Make sure you don't put too much washing powder in there when you wash." I read aloud.

Tadashi laughed, "He has no idea how to wash clothes."

"Your boyfriend sure is a go getter."

Tadashi paid for the meal and we both left the diner. I gave Tadashi a hug before waving him goodbye. I made my way down the street to a neighborhood that I would always remember. I visited their house more than Bokuto, reason why because Bokuto was really energetic and energetic people are loud.

I approached Tsukishima's house and knocked the door loudly hopeful to disturb the blonde inside. I kept knocking until the door opened.

"You asshole would you stop." Tsukishima growled.

I smirked, "You finally answered. I thought I would have to break in man."

"Whatever."

Tsukishima moved over to let me in. I walked in with my usual smirk. I kicked off my shoes not bothering to straighten them out. Tsukishima scoffed before shutting the door and aligning the shoes correctly.

"Oh yeah Tadashi wanted me to give this to you." I said shoving the note in Tsukishima's face.

Tsukishima took the note with a frown before reading it. His face went from annoyed to shock. Before I knew it Tsukishima disappeared. I turned to see Tsukishima rushing into the utility room. I followed him and found soap bubbles all over the floor. There I saw Tsukishima trying his best to walk on the slippery floor.

"Dude what the fuck did you do?!"

Tsukishima struggled to walk across the floor to the washing machine, "I put too much damn detergent in the washing machine!"

I burst into laughter, "You really can't wash clothes! You are so lucky to have Tadashi."

"SHUT UP!"

After minutes of grunts and laughter Tsukishima finally managed to stop the washing machine from spewing anymore bubbles or water onto the floor. We made it to living room with Joey lying comfortable on the couch.

Joey was a basset hound. He never really did anything but eat and sleep. The only time you saw the dog get up was when he was forced for a walk or go to his doggy bowl. The reason why the dog was so lazy was because Tadashi spoiled him so much. Oh would I kill to be spoiled by Tadashi.

"Tadashi is going to kill you once he sees the mess you made."

Tsukishima groaned, "All we have to do is clean up the evidence."

"You mean _you_ clean up the evidence." I flopped down on the couch startling Joey a little.

Tsukishima sat down, "Whatever, now are you going to help me with that gift?"

"I have no idea how Tadashi keeps up with your bullshit. How do you guys even stay in the same house?"

Tsukishima face palmed, "How is this even helping?"

"Oh I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Nope."

Tsukishima sighed, "I don't even know why I asked for your help. You're nothing but a player who gives bad advice."

I glared at him, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you would never know anything about real relationship problems."

"Excuse me but I do know about relationship problems. I have them all the time just like you."

Tsukishima glared back at me, "Oh really, doesn't seem like it since you're always playing around with people at those parties of yours. Bokuto told me about how you're going on a date tonight with some Kenma guy, looks as if you're putting this out on yourself."

I cursed myself mentally. Bokuto never knew how to keep his mouth closed.

"I have my reasons."

"What a great excuse. You keep playing Kuroo and watch as Daichi slip right from your hands."

I bristled, "You know what fuck you dude! I hope you and your terrible ass fucking relationship goes well, you douche bag!" I stood abruptly and stormed out the door.

As I was walking I was grumbling to myself, "Stupid fucking Tsukishima and his stupid fucking big mouth."

I was furious for one thing. It was none of Tsukishima's business on how I dealt with my relationships. Ok I was a player, cheater, manipulative and all those other things, but I truly care about Daichi. Somewhere deep down I really do care but I just can't find out how I can break these habits.

That's when I remembered I had a date with Kenma. I stopped along the sidewalk.

"The restaurant should be in that direction since the train station is that way."

I slowed my walking. I didn't want to be the first one there. That would make it seem like I was eager to be at the date but I wasn't.

I decided I would text Kenma to see if he was still coming. If not that would have been a big reliever because I really didn't feel like being bothered.

To my surprise I was here first. I fucking hate being first. Where the hell was Kenma? I searched around to find the petite boy. As I was looking I spotted a group of guys walking my way. Two were short and one was slightly tall. As they got closer I saw Kenma. Did he bring friends?

"I didn't know you were bringing friends, Kenma?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

This really ruined my plans for today. I guess this guy really is insecure if he brought friends.

Kenma sighed, "I wasn't. They invited themselves."

Could have told them to stay their asses at home.

One of the guys with brown hair gasped, "Don't be mean Kozu-chan." He stuck his hand out to me, "Nice to meet you I'm Oikawa Tooru."

I looked at him for a second before shaking his hand, "Kuroo Tetsurou."

"And I'm Hinata Shouyou." Another with orange hair said.

"Still Kuroo." I shook his hand.

This was great. Now there were two more people which meant more money out of my pocket.

"Well now that I know you brought extra friends I guess I will be also paying extra."

"Don't worry Kuroo I have plenty of money. We can split the bill." The Oikawa guy suggested.

Thank you all gods that exist for this guy. I don't know where I'll be if I had to pay for all of them. _(Halfway down the road running.)_

After dinner was over I left leaving a surprised Kenma. Yes it was intentional.

I really wanted to do something with Kenma but since his friends came that ruined all my plans. I would just have to see him when he's at work someday. Now it's just time to head home.

"Tetsurou?" a timid voice came from behind.

I looked behind me to find who the voice belonged to and saw… Daichi.

"Daichi? W-what are you doing here?" I could hear panic in my voice.

Daichi rubbed his arm nervously, "I was just out with Sugawara that's all."

"Where were you guys?"

"Just getting some drinks."

"Where at?"

"It was nothing Kuroo." He avoided my eyes.

I could tell he was hiding something. If he was out with Sugawara getting drinks there had to be a reason.

"What bar did you guys go to?"

He continued to stare at the ground, "The one you don't like to go to."

I swore I felt my eye twitch, "Didn't I tell you not to go there. There are too many creepy guys there who would want to try and talk to you."

He glared at me, "Why should you care?"

"Because you're my boyfriend that's why."

He rolled his eyes mockingly, "Oh really? I just saw leave that place with some guys."

…

He tsked, "Just like I thought. Call me when you start being faithful." He walked past me frowning.

I could feel the guilt tearing me away. I knew it was wrong to be doing these things to Daichi but it was something I couldn't help. Well… that is an understatement. I could stop this but sometimes one partner isn't enough as two.

I sighed before making my way home.

"I really need to change my ways."


	5. Lev, a friend

"Welcome back everyone."

Kenma, Kiyoko, and Torey were all in the back in Worick's office. It was Monday morning and the doors haven't opened yet. Worick called them into his office to talk about _business_.

"I am starting to get worried about you guys… especially you Kenma."

Kenma blinked, "Me?"

"Yes. It seems as if you're attracting a lot of attention nowadays and that is not good for business."

Torey scoffed, "You got to be kidding me. The more Kenma brings in people the more business we get."

"Not necessarily, Torey. Let me explain; you see when people come in and buy games you expect them to go home and immediately play it but if they don't play them that just feeds the purpose. We have gaming companies calling me asking why their stats aren't going up. If you so happen to forget what kind of store we are how about you walk outside and read the sign. We are the best and the best only. So if the companies call and ask why I can only tell them that the people aren't playing the games. And if the people aren't playing the games the companies lose money and if they lose money I lose getting games. So if we lose the games we have no stock. That means we can't sell. All that being said, Kenma I want you to convince those girls who flock over you all day to actually play the damn game. Got it?"

"Yes I got it."

"Alright, now make me some money! And get out."

"Kenma, can you come over here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kenma walked over to the cash register where Kiyoko was standing. He was glad he didn't have to work the register today. Kiyoko wasn't there last week so Kenma had to work register and floor duty.

He was helping customers today who were searching for games. Kenma liked this position way better. When he was at the register he couldn't leave. He had to stay there all day and have people in his face. Every week they changed positions; Kiyoko was working the register, Kenma was on floor duty, and Torey stayed cleaning duty.

Torey would complain every week about being cleaning duty. Torey used to work floor duty until he tried to attack a customer. This guy kept asking the same questions that Torey had already explained. Kenma wanted to walk over and help but couldn't help himself and laughed. When he saw fumes spewing out of Torey ears he immediately went over to stop what was going to happen. He was too late and Torey swung. Luckily he missed and hit the shelf. Worick decided not to fire Torey because he was such a _good_ employee.

"What do you need, Kiyoko-san?"

Kiyoko sighed, "I can't seem to get the money out quicker."

"Well just use the fingers that are the most efficient for you."

"Like my index?"

"That's what I do. If the customer gets too impatient let them. They can't blame you for everything."

Kiyoko smiled, "You're right. Thank you Kenma."

"No problem."

"Uh Kenma I think Torey wants you."

Kenma groaned before looking over at Torey, "I bet he wants to yell at me."

Kiyoko giggled as Kenma walked over to Torey.

He could tell it was no good just from how Torey was frowning.

"What is it now, Torey?"

Torey glared down at Kenma, "Could you _please_ tell those little kids to stop running in the store. They have a lot of dirt on the bottom of their shoes and I have to keep cleaning it up. I'm basically following the little bastards around."

"Keep your voice down, Torey."

"You shut up."

"Ok I guess you don't need my help." Kenma said about to turn around.

"No wait. Just forget I said anything."

Kenma smiled, "Now what do you need help with?"

"Just try to convince them to stop running while their parents are still looking for games."

"I will try."

"You better."

Kenma walked over to where the kids were tying their shoes.

 _They have time to run around the store but not to tie their shoes? Kids these days._

"Excuse me."

One of the kids looked up, "Can I please ask you two to stop running in the store."

Both of the little boys glanced at each other before looking back at Kenma, "Why should we?" one asked.

 _The nerve!_

"Because what if you break something."

"Our parents will pay for it."

Kenma frowned, "Well yeah but what if they don't have the money to pay for it."

"Wait is he calling our parents… broke?" the one with brown hair asked.

"I think he is." The one with blonde said.

"No I didn't say that, I was just say-"

"He's calling mom and dad broke!"

"WAAHH!"

Kenma starts freaking out. He knows if he doesn't shut the kids up he's going to attract a lot of attention.

"N-no. That's not what I meant. Uhm… please calm down. Please stop yelling." Kenma really is panicking now, "You guys can get a game free!" he blurts out.

Kenma wishes he can die.

He can hear the door to Worick's office open slowly, creaking as the man walks out. He can hear it all. The employee only door opens and out steps Worick. He doesn't look happy at all. Torey immediately grabs the broom even though he swept the floor thoroughly and starts sweeping somewhere in the store far away from the steaming Worick. Kiyoko crouches behind the counter ignoring a customer protests.

It was like the whole store went silent. Kenma couldn't hear anything but the steps of no other, Worick.

"Kenma… I couldn't help but to hear that you were" he coughs awkwardly, "giving out a game for _free_. Is it true?"

There was a strict policy at EZ Games. You could not and I mean _not_ , give away free games. You had to buy almost anything you wanted in there. Nothing was never cheap. Even if you had EZ Games gift card it would basically still be the same price as the original.

Kenma turned around nervously, "Y-yes sir."

It was no use lying.

Worick chuckled.

It was the most evil laugh he ever heard in his life.

Worick turned toward the boys, "How about you boys go get your parents and we'll go get those games."

"YAY!" they both cheered before running off in search of their parents.

"And as for you Kenma, I'll see you in my office."

Kenma mentally groaned to himself before walking off into the back. He opened the door to Worick room and sat down.

Yup worst day ever.

"They kept screaming!"

"That didn't mean you had to give them free games!"

…

"I'm lucky I even got $15 out of their parents."

This rule again.

Worick was serious about a customer paying.

"Just don't let it happen again, okay Kenma?"

"Yeah sure."

"Now get out of my office."

"Kenma you have that last customer over there to handle." Kiyoko pointed out.

Kenma looked over to where she was pointing.

 _Not this again._

This guy was tall. He was way taller than Kuroo; he had long arms and legs and short grey hair. Kenma thought this would be like the time he had met Kuroo. It was just another perverted giant who wants to flirt with Kenma.

Kenma shook his head and decided if he just got this over with everything would be ok.

He walked over to the guy and breathed out slowly, "Hello, do you need any help sir?"

The guy looked down and smiled.

Kenma could have sworn he felt his heart flutter.

He was attractive. He had almost the exact cat-like eyes like Kuroo. They were bright green and his smile was bright as ever.

"Oh yeah I need help finding Black Ops 3. My vision is not that good."

Kenma nodded, "For what console?"

"PS4."

"Follow me."

Kenma led the guy to another side of the store to where the PlayStation 4 games were. Kenma could see the guy shadow. He was trying his best to stay cool but this guy height was really pushing his confidence.

"There it is."

"Where?" he squinted.

 _Oh yeah that's right._

Kenma reached up and grabbed the game, "Here you go."

"Ah. Thank you" he leaned down to read Kenma name tag, "Ken-ma. Kenma."

"You're welcome. Please follo-"

"Hey Kenma do you play online?"

Kenma blinked at the sudden question, "Yes."

"Oh cool. I suck at shooting games so maybe you could help me a little. You look like an expert."

Kenma blushed at the compliment.

 _Or was it a compliment?_

"Uh sure." Kenma walked over to the register where Kiyoko was, "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen I can borrow?"

She looked confused for a second before smiling, "I have some sticky notes." She reached over by the register and got some sticky notes and a pen and handed it to Kenma.

Kenma thanked her before walking back over to ash haired boy. He wrote his PSN down, "Here you go. I can help you anytime."

The guy took the paper, " _'_ kenmaexpertise.' Cool name. Can I see one of those sticky notes?"

Kenma handed him one and the pen, "My name is Haiba Lev and this is my online name."

Lev handed Kenma the sticky note and the pen before walking over to the register to check out. Kenma was standing there reading the note over and over like it was an important message. Did he literally just make a friend?

Kiyoko scanned the game before giving Lev the price. Lev paid for the game and made his way to the door.

He stopped before opening, "Don't forget, _'LevIsTheLead'_!" he shouted walking out the door.

Kenma looked at the stick note.

"LevIsTheLead…" he mumbled.


	6. Stupid car

**Hello everyone :D, SO I usually don't put anything here like an introduction or something because I use AO3 a lot and it's like notes so yea. I am alive and enjoy all your reviews that you guys give. I'm not just an author who uploads and that's it. I atleast like to share my opinion.**

 **But whatever.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Ugh, Lev is so exhausting."

Kenma was tired. This was no ordinary kind of tired. This is one of those tired when the floor even looks comfortable. He only met Lev the other day and he was already working on his nerves. He was so loud. Kenma did find it fun to help Lev how to play but this was getting out of hand. After they play one game they go on to another one. It went on until 2 in the morning.

He climbed into the bed and almost jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell."

He went and turned on the light to find Coco-chan wrapped snuggly under the covers. Kenma sighed a relief. Lev and Kenma had been playing zombie mode for an hour so something furry in his bed was not helping.

"I need to go buy you a bed."

Kenma scooted Coco-chan over before getting in the bed. As usual Coco-chan would snuggle into Kenma's back not that he didn't mind. Then they both drifted to sleep.

"Hm… the pet shop is very far so I might as well take the car."

It wasn't much. Kenma had got the car from his dad when he moved out of the house. It was a simple car; nothing special about it. Kenma was planning on getting a new car anyways. This one used too much gas.

"C'mon Coco-chan. Get in the car."

The dog happily barked as she hopped into passenger's seat. Kenma got in as well and started the car with his favorite station already playing his favorite music that he loves to sing to. Indie music. Kenma couldn't figure it out himself how he got so sucked into liking indie music. He first heard it mentioned in a Taylor Swift song. The second time was when he was at work and Kiyoko was talking about it; getting tired of hearing about it he went on his own and found a playlist full of indie music. It was the most beautiful music he ever heard. Immediately he deleted all his techno and rock music off his phone. Well not all of it but just the right amount.

Kenma loves to sing along. He can't help it. If he hears a catchy song and he knows the lyrics he can't help but sing. He sings every day. He sings in the shower, cooking breakfast, and on his way to work. Kenma had been told several times that he had a beautiful voice. At first he thought they were just joking but after a few more compliments he felt more confident about himself. He even wants to try karaoke but he knows he'll never get around to it. He would need a friend who was mature enough not play around and actually take it serious but Kenma does not have good friends.

We're basically talking about Hinata.

Kenma finally made it to the mall where the pet store was located. He hooked Coco-chan onto her leash before walking to the entrance. The mall was huge. The walk to the pet store was pretty far. Kenma kind of felt out of place because he was there with his energetic dog barking and hopping all over the place. Kenma decided to hold the dog so he wouldn't bring too much attention to himself.

He hated being in public places especially if there were a lot of people. There was way too much going on. The mall was extra busy on Tuesdays because everything was 50% off. That was good thing that the prices went down a little but the bad thing was that you could barely walk in the place. Everyone was trying to get something. It was something like black Friday.

Kenma finally made it to the pet store 20 minutes later because when he was last there the pet store was on the other side of the mall so he went there first but then what he finds is a makeup store. The lady tells him that they moved the pet store somewhere in the mall. Kenma wanted to die. He hasn't been in the mall for years. Literally. He barely even goes outside besides going to work and to buy groceries.

"Hello welcome to Pet Smart." A lady at the door greeted.

Kenma nodded before walking off in the store.

"Dog beds, dog beds, dog beds." He kept mumbling to himself as he searched the store.

Kenma made it to the dog section and spotted the dog beds. They were in different colors, sizes, and shapes. Kenma would have picked the first one he saw but then Coco-chan started squirming in his arm so he let her down. She trotted over to bed that resembled a couch. It was a beige color and looked incredibly soft. Coco-chan hopped onto the bed and laid like she was sleeping.

"You like this bed?"

The dog barked happily.

"Hm. Let's see how much it costs first."

Kenma reached for the tag, "This looks like a reasonable price. Ok we're getting it."

Coco-chan barked before getting off the bed. Kenma leaned over to pick up the bed but bumped into someone behind him.

"Ah- Excuse me… Kuroo?"

The raven turned around with a confused look before that usual smirk appeared on his face, "Kenma. What a surprise seeing you here."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh me? Why else would I be in a pet store." He looked down at the dog, "I see you took in that dog."

"Yeah, her name is Coco-chan."

Kuroo barked a laugh, "That's adorable."

Kenma averted his eyes, "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I have a pet hermit crab."

Kenma brought his eyes back to Kuroo, "Really?"

"Yeah. I have three actually. I need to buy them some more food before they start fighting again."

Kenma chuckled, "Animal abuse much?"

Kuroo scoffed, "I would never endanger my pets. It is my right as a pet owner to take full responsibility and care of my pets."

"You trying to sound smart there?"

"Oh I see you got jokes."

"I'm just saying."

They both laughed.

This actually felt genuinely good. He hadn't talked to Kuroo in a week or so and now they're talking in the pet store and laughing. It felt weird and good at the same time. But then that awkward silence comes and just makes everything awkward, y'know?

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Kuroo waved goodbye before heading off somewhere in the store.

Kenma went back to picking up the dog bed before heading to the register. Coco-chan followed obediently.

"Hello sir. Is this all you're getting?" the cashier asked with a customer service smile.

Oh did Kenma get tired of those smiles. He had to use them at work. It was exhausting and annoying. There was no point smiling in somebody's face when they know you don't really want to be there.

"Yes it is."

The woman nodded before putting in the price and giving Kenma his price, "Your total is $12.38."

Kenma pulled out several dollars and some change of out his pocket. He blinked when he saw the dollars broken up and faded. Oh no. No. no no no no no no. He forgot he washed his pants and never got the money out of his pockets. Kenma literally wanted to die. Oh but wait. He had his wallet; reaching into his pocket he felt nothing but lint.

Kenma groaned, "I'm sorry ma'am. It seems I have no money."

"Oh well we will have to put this back." She said with a frown.

Kenma frowned as well. He was not expecting his day to be like this. Even Coco-chan was looking sad. Then a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

"I'll pay for it."

Kenma looked up and saw Kuroo.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you didn't have the money so why not help out a friend." He smiled.

Kenma knew there was something else behind that smile but he didn't say anything. If somebody offers to pay for you, you don't say no you say sure of course. It's the only logical answer.

"How much is it?"

"$12.38."

Kuroo reached into his pocket and got 15 dollars. Handing it over to the cashier. Kuroo eyed the money Kenma was putting back in his pocket.

"Looks like you washed your money, huh?"

Kenma frowned, "Don't remind me."

Kuroo laughed, "You should check before you put them in the washer."

"Here's your change sir." The cashier handed the money over to Kuroo.

"No give it to him."

Kenma accepted the money from the cashier as Kuroo placed his items on the counter.

"$4.59 sir."

Kuroo took out some money before handing it to the cashier.

"Your change sir. Have a nice day."

Kuroo and Kenma walked out of the store out with their items into the jungle of their mall. It really was like black Friday. There was literally too much going on. But why? Then Kenma saw it. It was Oikawa. Oikawa worked some part time as a model which wasn't a surprise. Whenever he went out in public fangirls went absolutely crazy. Kenma hated this the most whenever Oikawa came to his job. It made his life even worse.

"Isn't that the guy-"

"Yes." Kenma cut him off.

"What is he, famous or something?"

"Exactly. He works as a model."

Kuroo smirked, "I see why."

Kenma now knew what was behind those evil smiles and smirks. Kuroo was such a player. Kenma saw it all. He's sitting here eyeing Oikawa like he's a piece of meat. Kenma mentally groaned to himself. He decided to get out of there before Oikawa spotted him.

"Oi, Kenma. Where you going?"

"Um… home." He bent down and picked up Coco-chan while gripping the bag with the dog bed.

Kuroo frowned, "Why aren't you going to greet your friend?"

"Because he's annoying and loud. If you want to talk to him so bad go ahead but he does have a boyfriend." And with that Kenma walked away.

…

"Not like that ever stopped me before." He mumbled to himself.

Kuroo strolled over to the herd of people before finally breaching through the crowd to Oikawa. He was in the middle of giving autographs before Kuroo pushed the girl out of the way. He slammed both hands onto the table startling the boy.

"Nice seeing you again."

Oikawa looked up confused before he recognized who it was. I mean who wouldn't; with that ridiculous hairstyle you couldn't forget.

"You're Kuroo right?"

"Call me whatever you like."

"Hmm… I should be calling you a jerk since you're interrupting my autograph signing but hey – What up?"

Kuroo resist the urge to glare at the hazel nut boy decided to smirk, "Nothing much just walking through the mall then I saw you."

Oikawa hummed, "I didn't know you liked hermit crabs."

"I guess there is a lot you don't know about me. How about we meet up sometime?"

Oikawa pondered the thought for a moment.

"Well it couldn't hurt to meet up and… talk. Here I'll give you my number."

Oikawa took one of pictures of himself off of the table and wrote his number on the front before handing it to Kuroo.

Kuroo looked the number over, "Seems fake."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "If I wanted to give you a fake number I would have planned to meet you tonight. Text me anytime between 1 o'clock and 7 o'clock."

"Sure."

"Goddammit! Stupid car."

As Kenma was walking he heard a person cursing loudly. Not wanting to cause any trouble he walked passed the man and proceeded to his car.

"Hey you there!"

Kenma turned around slowly to the voice. Kenma expected a guy who was tall and big and would probably kill but not this. There was boy who was probably around Kenma age with light brown hair. He was pretty short, almost at Kenma height. He didn't look too happy.

"Um…"

"Hey can you help me buddy?"

Kenma looked everywhere except for the guy. Why would he need his help?

"C'mon dude, my car broke down and I need a way to the university."

Kenma looked back at him, "Which one?"

"Nekoma."

"Really?"

The guy frowned, "Yes really. What? You think I'm not smart enough or something?"

"N-no. It's just that it's a good school that's all."

A big grin spread over the guy face, "Yup. Only for the best that is. Now how about that ride? My classes start in 30 minutes."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. Just let me get my stuff out of my car."

The tanned haired boy ran back to his car and got some things. He had a huge textbook and a book bag. Kenma went to his car and unlocked all doors for the guy to get in. He put Coco-chan in his lap and the dog bed in the back.

"You can put some of your stuff in the back if you like."

"Thanks."

Kenma started up the car before leaving the mall parking lot.

"Yeah thanks again for the ride. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come along."

Kenma frowned, "Well you kind of forced me to drive you."

The guy chuckled, "Yes that is true but now I'm in your car so… yeah."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence. It was kind of awkward. They were both two complete strangers and were now in the same car headed to a university. He didn't know what this guy could do. He could be a murderer or something. Well not really. He doesn't look like the type but you can never judge a book by its cover.

"So what's wrong with your car?" he asked trying to start up a conversation.

He groaned, "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"No it's ok. I need somebody to vent to."

"O-ok sure."

He sighed, "So a few weeks ago my car was making this strange noise. I went to the mechanic to get it checked out. My friend comes along with me. The mechanic tells me it's my battery. So I'm thinking I just need to buy a new battery but you know cars. Complicated. He tells me that the repairs are around three thousand dollars. I couldn't believe it. I leave the mechanic thinking of all kind of ways I can get all that money. My stupid friend tells me not to worry about it. I listened to him because he said he went to that mechanic before and he lied to him. Now here I am in your car because my stupid car wouldn't start up."

"You shouldn't have listened to your friend."

"I swear Lev is so damn stupid. I could have been got my car fixed but no. He opened his loud mouth."

Kenma eyes widened at the name. Lev? Is he talking about…

"Lev?"

"Yeah. You know him? He has grey hair, tall, annoying."

Kenma sighed, "Yes I know him. I met him 2 days ago."

The tanned boy scoffed, "You'll want to get rid of him in a week or so."

"He must really get on your nerves?"

"You don't even know. I have known him for 3 years and I still don't know why I haven't kicked him to the curb. We both stay in the same dorm room too."

Kenma chuckled, "Sounds unpleasant."

"Unpleasant indeed."

"Thanks for the ride - hey I never got your name."

"It's Kenma Kozume."

"Yaku Morisuke."

"YAKU-SANNN!"

Kenma saw Yaku grit his teeth at the shrill voice that called his name. The voice sounded familiar.

"Yaku-san this isn't your car."

"Oh I'm so glad you noticed because this is all your fault."

"Huh?"

"My car is at the mall because it wouldn't start up. I told you Lev I should have let him fix my car but no you opened your big fat mouth."

Kenma snickered.

Lev leaned down to peer into the car, "Kenma?"

"Hey Lev."

"Thank you so much for bringing back my senpai in time."

"No problem."

"Hey are you going to playing tonight?"

Kenma rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Lev leave Kenma alone. Can't you see that you are annoying him? Kenma you can leave. See ya."

"Bye."

"B-but-"

"C'mon!"

Kenma watched as Yaku pulled Lev through the gates to the university. Once they were gone he left. As he was driving he saw Kuroo walking onto the campus.

"I didn't know Kuroo went here."

"Do you like your bed, Coco-chan?"

The chocolate coated dog barked happily before nestling into the bed. Kenma smiled at the scene before crawling into his bed himself.

"Ugh, I am tired."

Kenma phone chimed indicating he had a message; picking up his phone he saw it was from Oikawa.

 _ **Contact: Oikawa ^^^ Message: your friend Kuroo wants to go on a date with mehhh! You better get him before Iwa-chan doessss :D I don't support violence.**_

Kenma groaned.

He would have to deal with this another day.

Right not its just sleep.


	7. Do you want to fight me! HUH!

"Daichi slow down!"

Daichi continued to chug down his last beer before calling the bartender over for another. It was his sixth beer now.

Every Wednesday Suga and Daichi went out together to hang out because they didn't saw each other at Karasuno _enough_ so they would meet up. Suga would always pick the place and it always ended with them going to a bar. Daichi didn't complain because a drink was a drink. It also got a lot off his mind.

This was the exact way to do it because there was something he needed to get off his mind.

Suga sighed, "Daichi if you drink too fast you're going to get sick."

Daichi stopped before taking a sip, "Does it look like I care?"

Suga frowned because it was the truth. Whenever Daichi was drinking and looked as if he wasn't going to stop he didn't care. He was trying to drink away his problems.

"Don't you want to get to class tomorrow at least a little sober?"

Daichi shook his head. If he wanted he wouldn't have gotten a second drink in the first place.

"Come on Daichi, stop. Kuroo can't be causing this much distress."

Daichi slammed his cup on the counter, "You don't even know _Sugawara_."

Oh crap.

Whenever Daichi used Suga full name it was nothing good.

"He is fucking trash. I don't even know if we are in a fucking relationship! Like last week I saw his trifling ass leaving a restaurant with three guys. Three! Then when I went to the mall yesterday I saw him talking to that model Oikawa. And guess what. This gone be funny. Oikawa was the one he left the restaurant with." Daichi burst into a hysterical laugh mostly mockery, "I mean- UGHH! He is going to get what he fucking deserves. Believe that." He took a big gulp of his beer.

Suga stared wide-eyed at his friend. He had never seen Daichi so mad before. Well he had never seen Daichi so mad from just talking about Kuroo. There were some times when Daichi talked about Kuroo that were so bad that Suga questioned how Kuroo was still alive. He didn't get why Daichi just didn't breakup with him. It was the best solution to his problem.

But there was always some lame excuse.

Like how Daichi said he would give Kuroo one more chance and they would breakup. It didn't happen. Kuroo said he would stop cheating and partying. The next day his house was trashed and there a guy in his bed. They didn't breakup.

One that really made Suga mad was when he and Daichi went over Kuroo house to check on him because he wasn't answering their calls or messages. As usual the door was unlocked so they just walked in. It smelled like cigarettes and the t.v. was still on. They walked to the back where Kuroo room was to find him in the middle of getting a blowjob from some guy. Suga thought _slut_ was the most appropriate word for it.

Daichi was infuriated. He snatched the blonde off of Kuroo before literally kicking the guy outside. You can probably imagine what happened next.

Suga decided to take a drink from his glass. Yeah he has been kind of stressed the pass days. His dad was coming into town and that meant no drinking, no late nights, and most importantly no Daichi. Suga father thought Daichi was a bad influence. Well too late dad they already established that. His dad would always treat him like he was still a child. Well he isn't.

 _I'm 23 years old. I think I know to take care of myself._

"Excuse me but can I sit here?"

Suga brought his eyes upward to a guy. _Whoa_. He was not expecting this.

"Tanaka?"

The said guy frowned up in confusion before pure joy appeared, "Suga-san! It's been so long, eh?"

"Yeah. C'mon sit down."

Tanaka took a sit beside Suga at the bar. He glanced over to Daichi, "He doesn't look so happy over there."

Suga sighed, "Yeah, it's about his boyfriend."

Tanaka frowned, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah… his boyfriend." Suga said slowly.

"I didn't know Daichi was gay."

Huh? Wait what? Hold up. Is he joking?

"Wait you're straight?"

"Yup."

"Oh wow. This is something new. Well I'm sorry for making assumptions."

Tanaka waved him off, "No, you're ok. Just know you don't weird me out or anything. My girlfriend watches yaoi."

Suga burst into laughter, "Oh my god are you serious?"

Tanaka smiled, "Yes I am serious. I found screenshots on her phone."

"Oh gosh, Tanaka. How did she react when you found it?"

"She started freaking out. She went crazy saying things like, "I promise I wasn't cheating" or "Please don't hate me, I can't help it". It was pretty funny watching her get all flustered."

Suga wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh wow. So what's her name?"

"Yachi Hitoka."

Suga hummed, "Well I never heard of her before. She sounds cute. You could probably introduce her to us."

"Yeah I'll do that. Give me your number."

"Sure." He said pulling out his phone, "I'll give you Daichi too."

"Ok."

Oikawa was not impressed.

It took a lot to impress Oikawa and this was not it. He and Kuroo planned to meet up the next day. He chose a high class restaurant where Oikawa fans wouldn't interrupt them. Yes it was expensive. _Hmph_ , like that is an ever problem for Oikawa.

Oikawa really wanted to get out of here. Maybe he could come up with an excuse like going to bathroom and escape through the small window. No, he can't do that. What would his fans think if they saw him climbing through small window?

Oikawa phone vibrated in his pocket. While Kuroo was talking he checked it under the table. It was a message from Iwaizumi. He frowned before checking it.

 _ **Contact: Iwa-chann 3 ^^^ Message: where the hell are you?! Did you forget we were supposed to be going to the movies?**_

 _Ah shit I forgot._

He had to get out of here.

Kuroo noticed the look on Oikawa face, "What's wrong with you."

Oikawa eyes flit over to Kuroo, "Oh I just remembered I need to be somewhere. It's kind of urgent."

"How urgent?"

 _Damn this guy._

"Like – um… I don't know. Pretty urgent. My manager just texted and reminded me I need to be at the set immediately."

Kuroo looked as if he didn't believe it.

5 seconds passed before he got up from the table, "Well if it's urgent I won't hold you back."

 _Thank god._

They both left the restaurant. As they both exited Kuroo name was called.

"Kuroo you bastard!"

Oikawa saw Kuroo tense up at his name being called.

 _Did he know him?_

Coincidence. Coincidence. The bar Daichi and Suga were at was right beside the restaurant Kuroo and Oikawa were in. This will turn out great, right?

"I see you're still up at your games. You just don't learn huh? Is that it? Because I am sick of your shit. And you!" Daichi pointed an accusing finger at Oikawa.

Oikawa pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yes you. Do you want to fight me or something?! Huh? Tell me why the fuck you're hanging around my boyfriend. Or is it because you don't know he already has a boyfriend? UGHH! I will fucking-"

"Whoa there Daichi."

Good thing Tanaka came to the rescue before Daichi did something crazy.

"Whose fighting who?"

Then there was Iwaizumi pulling up in his car. He must have heard what was going on.

"No, nobody's fighting." Oikawa assured.

"Yes the hell we are! I will fight all of you! Every single one!" Daichi roared.

Iwaizumi frowned, "You're going to what?"

Oikawa immediately held back Iwaizumi. Last thing he wanted was his boyfriend to get in a fight.

"C'mon Tanaka let's take Daichi home." Suga said coming out of nowhere, "I'm sorry everyone. He is very drunk and very angry at this guy." He pointed at Kuroo, "Daichi is a hot head so yeah. I apologize for everything. Let's just act like none of this happened, eh?"

Tanaka carried Daichi back to Suga car as everyone exchanged looks.

"Yeah sure." Iwaizumi said walking to his car.

Oikawa sigh a relief, "Thank goodness. Yeah bye you guys." He followed behind Iwaizumi.

Once they left Suga turned toward Kuroo, "And for you. I am fucking disgusted."

Kuroo eyes widened. The only time Suga would curse was when he was very mad.

"Daichi is supposed to be your boyfriend and you treat him like shit. I can't even look at you right now. You just make me sick. You know what…" Suga paused, "If I have to break you guys up myself. I will. Because I can't stand to see my best friend suffer anymore. Goodbye _forever_ Kuroo."

Suga walked to his car with Daichi in the back seat and left.

Kuroo stood there in awe under the streetlight.

 _What does he mean by forever?_


	8. Lev - Part 1

**My apologizes everyone xD I had posted chapter 9 instead of 8 and i didn't notice until two days ago but I was out of town without my baby (laptop) so go back and read chapter 8 and then you can back to 9. Thank you all for reading and leaving your reviews. Also if there are any suggestions I would gladly like to hear them. Peace & Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **October 1** **st** **– A New Month, A New Me**

I am majoring in Architecture.

This is something I always dreamt of doing. I love designing. It helps me breathe easier. It's so much better when I have a sketchpad and I can draw whatever comes to mine right then and there.

It has always been something I wanted to do since I was a child. I was eight years old was when I first got inspired. My class had gone on a field trip to America in New York to see the Statue of Liberty. It was amazing. It told me so many things. It felt like it was speaking to me. I had to draw it.

My first drawing didn't turn out too well. It looked like an eight year old drew it because it did. I practiced more and more. Till one day I got it. I was with my grandad in Japan and saw this building. It just wasn't any kind. It was humongous. I had my sketch book with me. I immediately pulled it out and my pencil and started sketching right away.

It's wonderful! My grandad had said. It gave me the confidence to continue with my sketches.

My grandad was my everything. He always supported me, so when he passed it crushed me. My heart broke into a millions of pieces. I had lost all hope to continue. My mom and dad tried to encourage me but it didn't work. I just sat in my room all day staring at my sketch book; wondering if I should pick it up or just let it sit there.

Then my friend Taketora came along.

Really good guy.

He convinced me to stop sulking and actually do something with my life. Even though he was pretty loud and tried to be intimidating he was a good person. He helped me with a lot. He was the first best friend I ever made.

I wonder where he is now.

During high school my art teacher noticed my skill in drawing and suggested that I go to Nekoma University because they had a great design class. I worked really hard to get my grades up so that I could be able to enter the college. I ended up getting an art scholarship. I was so excited. I immediately told Taketora about and he was just as ecstatic as me.

I made it into Nekoma and I am now majoring in Architecture. I want build things. I want to design things. I want to make buildings where people can live in, where people can have their families, where they can enjoy themselves. I want my dream to come true.

That is why I'm here.

 **Journal ending.**

* * *

"I'm glad you could join me today."

Saeko smiled, "It's no problem. I'm just glad to get away from all those books and tests."

I met Saeko when I was headed to a new café that opened up between Nekoma and Karasuno. There weren't any more seats because the place was so packed with Nekoma and Karasuno students. I walked around to see if there was an empty seat but didn't find one. Saeko saw that I didn't have a seat and offered for me to sit with her.

I did.

She was pretty but women aren't my thing. She was very interesting to talk to. She told me that she was majoring in Physics. Saeko went to a school that had an awesome volleyball team. She told me how she liked learning new things about all kinds of sports so she got into volleyball. I thought it was cool. I mean I never thought of volleyball being nothing but something to do on a hot summer day.

But the way she explained it made me think differently. I really couldn't bash her for it. It was something she was very happy talking about.

"So how are you putting up with Yaku-san?"

I smiled, "Same old, same old. I think our relationship is getting better." I chuckled, "That's if I can get him to stop hitting me."

Saeko nodded, "Yaku is a hot head. He can't help it."

"Yeah." I sipped my coffee.

Every Thursday me and Saeko would meet up and go to the same café we had met each other just to sit down and chat. We would talk about the usual. Upcoming tests, the classes we grieve, and how we wish we would get a break.

"But I think he stills loves you."

I looked up, "Do you think so?"

"Yeah. When I meet up with him to study he always talks about you. I think he still has feelings but I may be wrong."

I hummed. It may be true and it may not. It's really hard to read Yaku. He's like a mystery or something. He just hides it under that hard shell of his. I mean when we broke up it was him who suggested it. I thought our relationship was going great but not for him. I asked him if he was sure and he hesitated. I don't think he wanted to break up but he insisted so I just went along. It was what he wanted.

"Have you found anyone Saeko?"

Saeko chuckled, "Well I have met a guy. He's very energetic and passionate that we'll work out."

"Oh is that so?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Yes but he goes to Nekoma. Sucks I go to Karasuno."

"I might have seen him. What's his name?"

"Taketora Yamamoto."

My eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Wait, does this guy have a Mohawk?"

Saeko smiled, "Yes he does."

I gasp startling Saeko, "Oh my god you have to bring him around. I knew him when I was younger."

"I will ask him. I think he will be just as excited as you."

"Of course he would. I do know the guy."

Saeko chuckled, "Well now back to you. Have you met anyone who will win you over?"

"Yup. He's super cool."

She raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Because he likes video games and he's good at it. Plus he's short and you know I like short guys." I winked causing Saeko to blush a little.

Saeko cleared her throat, "What's his name?"

"Kenma. I don't know his full name."

Saeko grinned, "I know who you're talking about. Just from the little description."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He works at that game store."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Just between me and you… what's his full name?"

Saeko stared at me before bursting into laughter, "You dum-dum."

"Huh?"

I stared in bewilderment at Saeko as her face turned redder and redder. I really didn't see what was so funny.

"Why didn't you just ask him?"

I sighed, "Because he seems like the shy type and I don't want to creep him out or anything but since you know him tell me."

"I don't know myself." She laughed, "I just know he works at that game store."

"Well then how did you know who I was talking about?"

Saeko took a sip from her cup, "Because you said short and likes games. Plus when I went there to buy a new game I saw his nametag."

"Oh." I said in disappointment.

Saeko reached out to ruffle my hair, "C'mon you'll be ok. All you have to do is build up the courage and ask him. It shouldn't be weird at all."

I hope it isn't weird.

Saeko eyes trailed over by my cup of coffee and saw my "notebook".

"You still write in that diary?"

I rolled my eyes, "It is not a diary, it is where I store all my thoughts."

"Oh yeah, then why do you have a brain?"

"Because I can't remember things as good as you. That is why I write it down."

Saeko reached and grabbed it before flipping to a random page, "September 28, I went to EZ Games for a new game. I wasn't intending on staying for so long but I wasn't wearing my contacts that day." Saeko looked at me with a smirk before continuing, "An attractive employee there by the name of Kenma came over to assist me. He was just my type. Short and cute. He took me over to the PS4 game section and helped me find my game. I thought I would strike up a conversation. One thing leads to another I end up getting his PSN name. I was so excited when I got home. Kenma was very interesting to play and talk with. I was lying all along when I said I didn't know how to play, but he doesn't need to know that. That means I can get all the help I want from the adorable pudding head. Journal Ending."

Saeko closed the notebook before eyeing me with the biggest smirk I ever seen.

"What?" I choked out as I started to blush.

"Someone seems to be in love.~" She sang.

I sighed trying to calm myself down, "I wouldn't call it love. Maybe just a crush or something."

"Hmm… we'll see in the future."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now hurry up and drank your coffee. I really need to get to class."

As I was headed back to my dorm I saw Yaku standing outside the door turned the other way tapping his foot at a furious pace. He had to be mad. I thought since he was facing the other way I would scare him but then he saw me coming. On cue he stopped his tapping and a dark glare was already in my direction.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I was out with –"

"I was out with Saeko." He said in a mocking tone, "Do you know how late you are? Do you want to be late for class again? Well do you?"

I sighed, "We don't even go to the same classes so why are you getting so upset?"

Yaku looked shocked at first before fixing his glare, "Because I can. Is that a problem?"

Well no, not really.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just so you know Kuroo came by looking for you and I'm telling you if you don't control your friend I will fucking kill him." Yaku went stomping down the hall in anger as he was grumbling about Kuroo, "Fucking bastard keeps on touching me the damn cops will be on his ass."

I shook my head. I wouldn't consider Kuroo a friend, maybe more of a perverted associate. Kuroo has a thing for everyone even me. He's is definitely not my type. I almost ended our "friendship" when we had got stupid stinking drunk and he tried to grope me. I was not feeling that. I had to avoid that guy for like a week and that was hard since we both go to the same college.

Maybe we could go out to drink sometime. Maybe even tonight.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number. It rang a few seconds before he picked up.

"Levvv, I was looking for you!" he sounded drunk already.

"Yeah, Yaku told me."

"Oh. Hey let me ask you something, why in the hell is Yaku so mean? He's so short but inside that short little body of his he's one angry dude, dude."

I sighed, "Well maybe if you didn't try to touch all up on him he wouldn't want to hit you so much."

"Woah dude, I was not trying to touch all up on him. I was trying to see if… see if… What was I talking about again?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to get drunker tonight?"

"Hell yes I would. Hey let's go to that vapor shop that sells alcohol. I'm in the mood to get a little high."

"Yeah sure. See you after class."

"You too man."


	9. Lev Part 2 - The bros have a plan

What I wasn't expecting was Moniwa to be at dorm door with his head tilted and that weird smile asking where Yaku was.

"I thought he would be with you." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Moniwa looked up at the ceiling for a second before shaking his head, "Noo, he's supposed to be here."

Moniwa always has been persistent in his own innocent, naïve way. He would always want things to go his way. And when he knew something was right he will argue with you until you finally realize that you're wrong. That was just how Moniwa was and he couldn't help it and he could also not help that he couldn't find a girlfriend or boyfriend which was sad. Yaku tried to help him one time but Lev just unapproved of it because Yaku never had a partner before so you can imagine how that turned out.

Lev liked Moniwa anyways. He was cool and kind of cute when he wanted to. Moniwa was smart. He had a leader aura about him so all his kohai listened to him. Well that's what Lev heard since he doesn't go to Moniwa school. That is one thing Lev doesn't get about Moniwa. He always went to other people schools to go meet new friends, sign up for clubs, or just to volunteer. Yes he was a loving person.

"Well Yaku isn't here. I think he's out at the library."

Moniwa nods, "Thanks for telling me, I'll be on my way."

"Wait don't you think you're going to get caught?"

Moniwa thinks about it for a while before nodding again, "How about you walk down there with me so I won't look like a trespasser."

"I mean you already look like a trespasser with that Date Tech uniform on."

Moniwa chuckles before taking off the blazer and holding it in his arm. "Do I look like a normal student now?"

I shook my head before going back in the dorm to get something. Moniwa stands patiently by the door until I get back.

"I don't have anything in your size but this hoodie should hide that you're not from here."

"Thanks." Moniwa accepts the hoodie and puts it on. Of course it's too big for him but from what I see Moniwa seems to be enjoying the giant hoodie.

I close the door to my dorm before signaling to Moniwa to walk with me to the library which he already knew most of the way since he comes to our school the most. As we walked the halls of Nekoma a lot of people were eyeing us, well mostly Moniwa. Most people noticed that Moniwa didn't go here but they kept their mouth shut about it because Moniwa was just cool and friendly. Whoever would snitch didn't have a heart. I mean c'mon.

We both headed downstairs that lead to the first floor. Uh oh. It was Mr. Nekomata Yasufumi. He might seem like a cool old man but wait till you meet him. He was the coach of our school volleyball team which I was part of. He's a good coach I'm not going to lie to you but he could be strict.

"Oh my god Lev hide me with your height." Moniwa whispered before heading behind me.

I sighed, "I think he's going to notice another pair of legs."

"Shut up and walk sideways."

Coach was standing in the door way of some teacher classroom talking about whatever. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me walking by (sideways I must mind you) and with Moniwa behind me. We were slowly approaching him and I think it was going well. That's until Moniwa sneezed.

Coach turned to me, "Lev? Don't sneeze and not cover your mouth."

That caught me off guard, "O-oh yes sir." I smiled nervously.

"Are you feeling ok Lev? You better not be sick or you won't be able to attend volleyball practice."

"Oh no I'm perfectly fine just a lot of dust build up I guess."

He eyed me suspiciously before nodding and turning back to the teacher. I sighed mentally before nudging Moniwa to go ahead and walk. Once he was gone behind me I quickly covered him with my height from coach.

"Phew, that was close huh."

"Yeah no thanks to your horrible timing sneezing."

Moniwa chuckled, "Glad I could help. Now where is that library?"

"It's just up ahead."

We both headed down the hall and took a right that lead to the library door. Of course there was a quiet sign by it so we both silently entered the library.

"Find him Lev. Use that height man." Moniwa whispered.

I nodded before looking around for Yaku. The library was huge and finding such a small person like him would be heard. Don't tell him I said that or he won't let me in the dorm. He did that once before. I had to sleep outside for 2 days until he felt like I "learned my lesson". Once I spotted Yaku I patted Moniwa on the shoulder heading in the direction he was in. Moniwa sped up a little, getting to the table faster before literally pouncing on Yaku. Of course causing a lot of noise and making the librarian shush us.

"Moniwa?! What are you doing here?" Yaku asked while trying to keep his whispers down.

"I just came to see you."

Yaku sighed, "You know you could have just called me."

"Yeah but seeing people in the flesh is much better."

Yaku pursed his lips at the grinning boy before gently shoving him off him to get up. After gathering all of his stuff he turned toward Lev, "And you are here why?"

"I had to escort your friend down here so he wouldn't get caught."

The librarian shush us again.

"Well I gotta go, see ya."

"Yeah bye." Yaku said before sitting down. "Bye Lev." Moniwa half whispered and half yelled.

Yaku eyed Moniwa, "Now tell me why the hell you got that big ass hoodie on?"

I had got a text from Kuroo.

 ** _Contact: Kuroo ^^^ Message: where df are you dude? I got Bokuto with me_**

I chuckled to myself. When Kuroo and Bokuto got together it was an endless night. They were the best of bros of course. The two had known each other ever since high school but they act like they known each other their entire lives. I like hanging out with both of them. There were pros and cons. The pros were that you could get a good laugh out and not have to worry about stressing. The cons were that you would wake up the next morning with a horrible hangover and Yaku hitting you upside the head with a pillow.

I stepped inside the shop they were at. It wasn't hard to spot them since they were the loudest in there. Well Bokuto was causing all the noise by himself. For one guy he can do it. I walked over to them and was almost immediately knocked over by Bokuto.

"Lev I haven't seen you in forever man. Have you gotten taller or something?"

A smile plastered my face, "Nice to meet you to Bokuto and no I haven't gotten taller. I don't think I did."

"This guy should get daily check-ups. Whatcha think Kuroo?"

Kuroo shrugged, "Some people just don't stop growing."

"True true. Come sit down man." Bokuto urged me into the seat across them.

Once I was situated I could tell they were already a little buzzed from the few empty cans of beer sitting on the table. "So how's things been going Bokuto?"

Bokuto perked up, "A lot of things actually. You won't fucking guess man." I waited in silence for Bokuto to finish, "C'mon guess."

"Oh. Ok what?"

"No guess."

I tried thinking about all the possible things that can make Bokuto excited. Since its Bokuto we're talking about almost anything and everything got him excited. Bokuto is a very interesting person and the things that interest him are above and beyond. I'll take my chances.

"Akaashi moved in."

Bokuto mouth gaped open like a fish being pulled out of water with his eyes wide as an owl. Kuroo was gaping too before he only smiled and patted Bokuto on the back.

"OH MY GOD LEV HOW DID YOU KNOWWWW?!" he screamed making a few people turned their heads.

I chuckled, "A lucky guess."

"Kuroo we gotta make this guy a physic or something."

Kuroo laughed, "Do you know how much money we could make off of him. We'll be rich."

"No shit we'll be. That means I could buy all the hair gel I want."

We all burst into hysterical laughter really causing everyone in the shop to look at us. It took us a while to calm down but boy was that funny. There were a few tears falling down my cheek.

"Bokuto you're original." Kuroo said chuckling silently.

"Damn right." He was beaming, "Hey Lev you should try this." He said handing over the vape pen.

I took it from him, "What's in here?"

"It's kiwi flavor."

"Don't worry its good." Kuroo said reassuringly.

I nodded before inhaling through the pen. It was without a thought pretty good. Maybe just too good. I could see Bokuto and Kuroo waiting expectantly for my reaction. After exhaling I nodded, "Its tasty."

"I knew you would like it."

I hummed before taking a few turns at it. The two went back on some chatter about Akaashi.

"Was it easy getting him to say yes?"

Bokuto groaned, "You have no idea. I begged and begged for months man, months!"

"Damn man."

"I know right but it was totally worth it."

Kuroo nodded, "Of course it was. Akaashi does have a pretty face."

"You stay away Kuroo. I don't want you stealing him away from me. I already got him to move in, all I need to do now is get him to sleep in the same bed as me."

I frowned before setting the pen down, "He won't sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Nope. I asked him why and he said because he's still adjusting." Bokuto said rolling his eyes.

Kuroo patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry he'll warm up to you in no time."

"Yeah yeah enough about me and my love life. How about you Lev? Haven't heard much from you."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. There really isn't much going on in my life to be honest. Well that might be a lie. The only person who really knew a little about it was Saeko.

"Well I did meet this guy."

"Ohoho!"

"It's nothing crazy."

Kuroo smirked, "Are you taking things slow or something?"

"To be honest I really haven't gotten to know him that much."

Kuroo and Bokuto both exchanged looks before looking devilishly over to me. I knew what that look meant. They were both up to something.

"What if we help you… get with this guy." Bokuto said slowly.

"Take it as a favor."

I looked at them both before sighing mentally. I knew I couldn't make it out of this one.

Later that night when I got back to my dorm Kenma was online. I decided this would be a chance to talk to him.

"Hey Kenma." I said into the headset.

It took a while before Kenma responded, "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, "Would you like to meet up this weekend?"

There a silence before, "Sure."

Now all I have to do is prepare for Saturday.


	10. Lev Part 3 - Competition

This is how Bokuto gets inspiration. Well this is what I'm getting from what Kuroo is telling me. First you give Bokuto caffeine. Let that sit in for a good 5 minutes and there you have a louder and faster Bokuto. Second you let Bokuto outside so he can move around freely. And so he doesn't break anything. Third you let the owl do what he does best.

"Do you think we need to get him from up there?" I asked.

Kuroo shook his head, "If he can get himself up there he can get down."

"But Kuroo that is a _big_ tree."

"Oh well. Let nature take its course."

I'm not going to lie I was pretty scared for Bokuto. This tree was huge. Just imagine it falling, I think the Earth would crack a little. It only made the hairs on my neck stand even higher by having Bokuto climbing the thing. I bet you're wondering how he got up there. I'm still trying to find out myself.

 ** _Kuroo:_** _I know._

Kuroo? Wait how are you in my mind? Isn't this my point of view?

 ** _Kuroo:_** _I couldn't help but listen and I heard you wondering how Bokuto got in that tree._

Well yeah…

 ** _Kuroo:_** _Then I will help._

I don't know how I feel about this but go ahead.

 ** _Kuroo:_** _So while you were using the bathroom Bokuto insanity was kicking in and he ran outside. I went to just to make sure he didn't kill himself. Bokuto walked up to the tree or whatever and did some weird shit to it._

Weird shit? Care to explain.

 ** _Kuroo:_** _I don't know. He sniffed it a few times and I think he ate a little bark. So next thing you know Bokuto climbing the damn tree like he was born to do it. He got up on one of those big branches and yelled, "Kuroo! Kuroo! Look I'm an owl. Who! Who! WHOWHOWHOWHOWHO!"_

That's normal Bokuto.

 ** _Kuroo:_** _Yea. Well that's how he got up there. Ima get out of your brain then._

I didn't know people could do that. I don't think they can. Maybe Kuroo was messing with me because he does that all the time. Oh well.

"How long do we have to wait till Bokuto comes back to reality?"

"10 minutes." A voice came from inside the house.

It was Akaashi. I had forgotten all about Akaashi. I don't know how since he lives here with Bokuto. He was standing in the doorway with his normal expression but with a little smile on his face.

"I kinda feel bad for you Akaashi." Kuroo said smirking as usual.

"Why is that?"

Kuroo pointed toward the tree, "You live with Bokuto, and we all know that can't be easy."

Akaashi smile got bigger before showing his teeth, "I guess it can't be easy but it makes things more exciting."

I noticed how Kuroo was smirking. There were different kinds of smirks with Kuroo. Yeah I know crazy. There is his mischievous smirk, manipulative smirk, and his knowing smirk. Three different smirks. Smirks. Smirks. Smirkssss. I've noticed how many times I have said smirks. Right now Kuroo has his knowing smirk on.

"Exciting how?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "I know what you're trying to make me say."

Kuroo groaned, "You're no fun Akaashi."

Akaashi stepped out of doorway before making his way to the tree. The raven looked up at his boyfriend in the tree who was currently hooting like an owl. He sighed, "Bokuto, don't you think it's time for you to get down from this tree?"

Bokuto eyes widened at Akaashi's voice, "AKAASHI?! WHEN DID YOU GET DOWN THERE?!"

He sighed once again, "Get down Bokuto."

"I'm not done brainstorming." He said standing up on the branch posing like a superhero.

Akaashi rolled his eyes before heading back in the house; closing the door behind him. Kuroo and I both stayed outside to wait until Bokuto energy lessen a little. The whole point of this was supposed to help me with my so call "date" with Kenma this weekend. Since I didn't want Kuroo idea of a date I decided to get help from Bokuto. The reason why is because Kuroo idea of a date is to go straight home and… you know the rest. Bokuto on the other hand is more considerate than Kuroo. He cares more about his partner and their needs before he worries about himself.

I noticed that in his relationship with Akaashi. From what I heard from Kuroo, Bokuto rather spend the whole day with Akaashi then us. You wouldn't understand why to be honest. Akaashi seems quiet and more composed. You wouldn't expect him to date someone like Bokuto. Their like complete opposites but opposites do attract each other. I can see why they're such a good couple.

All we have to do is wait for Bokuto to get enough inspiration which is by getting in tree to give me an idea on what I should do for my date. That's the reason for the coffee we gave him. Kuroo thought it was funny and decided to put a little red bull in there. I don't think Bokuto will be getting down. I think he's going die from a rush or something.

It took almost an hour for Bokuto to finally decide to get down from the tree. He climbed down pretty easy to tell you the truth. Once he was down all us headed inside to hear Bokuto's great idea in the living room. Akaashi was also in there but didn't seem like he was paying us any attention. More like I'm going to sit here and eavesdrop secretly while reading book in the corner.

This day was taking longer than usual. I thought we would have already had this planned out but dealing with Bokuto in the middle of his concentration in brainstorming things got delayed.

"So what did that brain of yours come up with?" Kuroo asked.

Bokuto eyes were practically sparkling, "I got some goooood ideas!"

"Lay them down bro."

"Well since you say this guy is pretty shy I have a few places you can go that aren't too crowded. There is this coffee shop on the east side that's pretty good and they don't have a lot of people bombarding the place like crazy. Second option is karaoke which I mind you fucking suckssss. He might like that I don't know. Third option is that you can take him to a movie. Movie theaters are pretty dark. People can barely see you, or your feet when they are getting up to get refills."

Kuroo chuckled, "So what you thinking Lev?"

I hummed, "Well a coffee shop is good but that sounds too boring. I'm not a fan of karaoke. And haven't heard of any new movies coming out."

Bokuto whimpered before collapsing onto Kuroo, "He just turned down every single idea. Does he know how hard I worked on them? Does he Kuroo?"

I couldn't tell if Bokuto really was crying or not since his face was hidden away in Kuroo shirt. Kuroo looked at me with annoyed face probably blaming me for the crying owl now in his lap. Akaashi only rolled his eyes before closing the book.

"You guys are hopeless. What is the point of all of this?" he asked.

I sighed, "I need a place to take my friend but he's pretty shy."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Kenma."

Akaashi eyes widened only for a second before returning to his normal expression, "You mean the guy who works at the gamestore?"

"Yeah.." I said slowly.

Bokuto perked up a little, "That's Akaashi friend. I know him."

"You're going on a date with Kenma?" Kuroo voice came. I looked over at him with a confused look.

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

Kuroo smirked, "Well seems as if we're going to have to compete huh?"

The only thing I could offer Kuroo was a raised eyebrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata had got a call. It was no ordinary call. It was a call of help. Hinata was just lounging around the house when he heard his phone ring that familiar tone. He had specifically set that ringtone for Kenma because he barely got calls from the gamer. Hinata cherish every call they had if it was short or long. It was also special because Kenma usually text most of the time. So a call was really important.

When he got the call it sounded like Kenma was confused. It sounded like he was put in a situation and didn't really know how to handle it. He asked for Hinata to come over so they can talk but Hinata thought that was too boring and said they meet up to pick Kageyama up from practice and they could eat out till then.

Of course when he came to pick the pudding head all his attention was focused on his phone. Kenma momentarily put his phone in his pocket before opening the door and getting inside and buckling up.

"We're headed to Karusuno."

Kenma pulled his phone out, "Wasn't he going to go to Oikawa school?"

"Yea he was until he found out that Oikawa went there and bolted. So now he's at Karasuno. It's a good school though. I like the people there."

"You just like the people?"

Hinata tilted his head slightly, "Where there is the volleyball. I met his teammates and there is this one guy, Nishinoya, and he so cool. We actually became friends. You should totally meet him and his boyfriend, Asahi. He's a very sweet guy. Then there is Tsukishima. He doesn't really like me nor does he like Kageyama. I really don't know why though. He's dating this guy Yamaguchi. He's super nice and better than Tsukishima. They are like definite opposites. Then there is Sugawara and Sawamura-"

"We're here Hinata."

Hinata blinked, "Really?"

"Yes, we have been parked here for 5 minutes."

"Oh."

"Kageyama is headed this way."

Hinata looked out of the window and Kageyama was making his way over to him. Once Kageyama neared he noticed Kenma in the front so he got in the back. After he was settled and buckled in he sighed loudly.

"Was practice ok?" Hinata asked his boyfriend as he started to drive.

Kageyama rubbed his head, "Yeah it was great and all but Tsukishima was really bugging me today."

Hinata nodded. He knew Tsukishima and Kageyama didn't have a good relationship. The taller loved to tease and say negative things from time to time.

"Oh my bad, hey Kenma."

"Hello, Kageyama."

"Where are we headed anyways?" Kageyama asked as he looked out the window.

"We're going to get something eat. Plus us two have something to talk about."

Kageyama tilted his head, "You sure you want me there? I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Aww, look at you being considerate."

Kageyama griped, "I was only trying to help."

"You won't be interrupting anything Kageyama. It's not very serious." Kenma spoke to keep the two from getting loud.

Hinata continued to drive to the specific destination. It was a little far so he decided to speak.

"Kageyama?"

The raven raised his head, "Yeah."

"When is your next game?"

"This Saturday, we're playing up against Nekoma."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "You mean the team that look like cats."

"That's one way of putting it."

"I heard they're really good."

Kageyama snorted, "Yeah whatever. We'll crush them."

"Are you doing anything this Saturday Kenma?"

Kenma blinked slowly, "Well I am meeting up with someone."

Hinata hummed, "Is it Kuroo?"

"No, some other guy I met at that the store."

"Kuroo?" Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata chuckled, "You remember that time Kenma called you saying me and Oikawa were drunk out of our minds?"

"That's not at all what I said." , "Yeah, I remember." Kenma and Kageyama say in unison.

"Well that guy who was there was Kenma's date."

"He was not." Kenma said trying to cover the blush.

Hinata laughed, "Oh my god you are blushing."

"Shut up Hinata."

Hinata's laughing only got more frantic. He was almost doubling over. Kenma unlocked the car door, "I will jump out of this fucking car."

That shut Hinata up. One Kenma didn't use profanity like Kageyama himself. Second Hinata would have never thought Kenma would be savage enough to jump out of a fucking car!

"Ok ok. I'm done." He said wiping the tears with his right hand.

Kenma locked the door satisfied.

"You got balls Kenma." Kageyama says from the back.

"I have played enough video games to know how to jump out of a car and not die." Kenma says seriously.

The car is silent before everyone bursts into hysterical laughter.

Hinata and Kageyama are seated beside each other while Kenma sits across from them. A waiter comes over and takes their order before leaving.

"SO Kenma-chan, tell me all your problems."

Kenma blinks slowly before sighing, "Well there is this other guy who wants to hang out with me on Saturday."

Hinata nodded, "Is he like that Kuroo guy?"

"Ohhh." Kageyama coos. "I know Kuroo."

"Um yeah we established that in the car."

"No I mean I know him because he's the one we're playing against this Saturday. He's the captain of their team."

Hinata turned to Kenma, "So some other guy asks you out this weekend?"

"Basically."

"What's his name?"

"Lev."

Kageyama perked up again, "He's on that team as well."

"No way! Gee Kenma if these guys find out they both like you they'll fight."

Kenma could feel his stomach twist in disgust. He did not want to be part of some love triangle. Well to be honest with himself he didn't really like either one of them. Kenma felt like he was being cornered. He rarely talked to Kuroo anymore and he plays with Lev online. Kenma didn't even know if he was truly gay. This was all happening too fast. First at his job he meets Kuroo and he made it obvious in his flirting that he had some interest in him. Kenma wasn't so sure if Lev liked him or not. They play online almost every night and sure it's fun but for a guy who claims he can't really see and play well it doesn't seem like it.

Kenma doesn't even know his type for guys. He still doesn't know if he really likes guys.

"I don't even know if I like guys." He murmured lowly.

Hinata peered down on Kenma, "Maybe that's the problem."

Kenma looked up, "What?"

"You never had experience with a guy. No less than a girl. All you need is some practice." Hinata finished with a grin.

Kenma frowned at the now smiling Hinata. "I don't think that's a good idea Hinata."

"Stop joking. I can help. Kageyama can pitch in too."

The said man furrowed a brow, "Huh?"

"You and Kenma can pretend to like each other or whatever. You can act like a boyfriend and help him. Its perfect."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard but eh it might work." Kageyama commented.

The waiter came back with their drinks before taking orders and leaving again.

Hinata took a sip out of his, "So what do you think of the plan?"

Kenma thought about it. A lot in the bit of time he had. It could be a good lesson and he wouldn't have to worry about anything later on in life. Hinata and Kageyama had been together since forever. If Kenma should ask anyone about relationships it should be Hinata. Oikawa is another story. That Kenma doesn't want to tell.

"I guess it could work." He said finally.

"Yay. Your lil' date is Saturday. Since this Lev guy is one the team he's probably going to take you out afterwards. Today is Thursday so that means we have today and tomorrow to prepare you."

Kageyama snorted, "That's if you don't get too drunk today."

"I will not!"

 _Oh boy._

The trio made it back to Hinata's apartment. It took almost two hours since Hinata insisted they went back to Kenma house to get a change of clothes so he could spend the night. The also brought along Coco-chan since Kageyama had taken a liking for him. They also couldn't leave the pup by himself. Once they entered the apartment Kenma flopped down on the couch like his own (not like they would care) and groaned irritably into the couch cushion.

"Just so you know Kageyama had bad gas this morning." Hinata said lowly into Kenma ear.

The pudding head boy jerked up off the couch before tumbling onto the floor. Coco-chan came seconds later licking his face.

"I did not!" he heard Kageyama yell at Hinata.

Hinata fake gasp, "I must have been imagining the smell?"

"Might have. You did fall out of the bed."

"Only because you kicked me out."

"You are a terrible sleeper."

"Am not!"

"Yes."

"No."

Kenma continued to lay there on the floor as the couple kept arguing over dumb stuff. If that's what a relationship is about Kenma did not want to be apart of it. Is that what couples do? They argue over dumb things? Kenma thought they were supposed to be cute. Hinata and Kageyama could be cute too. That's if Kageyama is in a good mood. Hinata was always cute. Well sometimes. It depends though.

Kenma sighed before lifting himself up and wiping the saliva off his face. He walked between the two separating them and stopping them from arguing. The two both looked down at Kenma.

"How about we just start?"

Kuroo was busy putting on his gym shoes to notice the intense stare at the back of his head. Ever since him and Lev found out they both had an affection toward Kenma things had become sour. Kuroo finished tying his shoes before turning around to be shadowed by Lev tall figure.

"Something you need?" Kuroo asked with his trademark smirk.

Lev scoffed, "Our game is coming up this Saturday."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm going to be inviting Kenma to it."

Kuroo smirk seemed to get wider, "Is that so? Well you better put up a good game."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will."

They both parted with glares at each other before leaving the locker room not noticing Yaku staring at them both as he was evidently eavesdropping.

 _Those idiots, what are they planning? I gotta warn Kenma._

Suga was headed over Tanaka house just to meet up and talk. He hadn't seen Tanaka since the little fight (or argument) at the bar. Suga decided to just pop and talk to him and to also meet this yaoi lover girlfriend.

Suga approached the slightly gray house before walking on the porch and ringing the doorbell. He waited patiently before the door opened and revealed a small girl with blonde hair that had colorful hairclips. She had light brown eyes that were currently shining.

Suga and the girl continued to stare at each other until a voice came from inside the house. "Who's that at the door, Yachi?" before they knew it Tanaka was already at the door.

"Suga? What a surprise."

Suga snapped out of his trance, "Yeah, it is a surprise." He chuckled.

"How the hell did you even find me?"

Suga awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Well you did give me your number and I kind of tracked it."

Tanaka laughed, "Leave it to Suga-mama."

He blushed, "Don't call me that!"

"Yeah yeah come in."

Tanaka and Yachi walked back into the house letting Suga come in. Suga took off his shoes before placing them neatly at the entrance. He walked further into the house and he had to say it was pretty decorative. There were a few plants around in the living room. Suga always knew Tanaka had a love for art so he wasn't surprised to find paintings _everything_. Suga nose was attacked by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. He couldn't help but walk towards it. As he walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but drool because it was his favorite food; super spicy mapo tofu.

"Suga, you ok buddy?"

Suga snapped out of his trance, "Oh yeah I'm ok." He smiled.

"I just remembered how much you like spicy tofu."

"Super spicy mapo tofu." Suga corrected.

Tanaka only laughed before patting Suga on the back.

Yachi soon came in the kitchen to check on the food. "Could you two set up the table." Suga and Tanaka both got to it. Suga helped Tanaka get the plates out and arranged them in the way Tanaka and Yachi wanted. Right after they were done Yachi was finished and placing the food down on the table. Suga was sure his pupils were blown. He hadn't had this in a while. They all sat and blessed the food before digging in. 5 minutes after slurping Tanaka spoke. "So what _really_ brought you here, Suga-mama?"

Suga paused before rolling his eyes earning a chuckle out of Tanaka, "You got me." Suga put the chopsticks down before wiping his mouth, "Well I'm here to just get away from things."

"Is Daichi still going through a mid-life crisis?" Tanaka asked plopping a piece of pork in his mouth.

"Something like that. I mean had no one to talk to and then there's my dad, that fucking lunatic."

"When he's coming?"

"I don't know but soon."

They all sat in silence before Yachi spoke, "If you're stressed out about all of this how about you just go somewhere."

"If going somewhere means I have to spend hundreds of dollars I'll pass." Suga went back to eating.

"You don't necessary have to spend _hundreds_ of dollars."

Suga swallowed, "Ok, where can I go?"

"Well I heard Tanaka about you two and this Daichi and how you guys played volleyball back then there's a game coming up this Saturday. You can go there."

Tanaka nodded, "Yeah, it's Karasuno vs. Nekoma."

"I already know that. I'm not really into volleyball like I used to be."

"That's why it would be fun to go there this Saturday."

Suga shook his head, "If I see Kuroo I will blow a fuse."

 _Oh yeah_. Tanaka forgot about that little incident when Daichi went on a rage. When he put Daichi in the car he noticed Suga had said something to Kuroo. He didn't get a good chance to peep on the conversation but he knew it wasn't good on how Suga left the guy standing there lost.

"Well how about you not focus about Kuroo and actually watch the game."

That really seemed to stop Suga. That made a lot of sense. When Karasuno announced they were having a game that Saturday against Nekoma Suga absolutely refused to even attend the game. He knew Kuroo went to Nekoma and he knew well actually too well that Kuroo was going to play. But Tanaka really changed things around for him. He didn't have to sit there and grumble all day about his hatred toward Kuroo. He could sit there and watch the game.

"I-I guess."

"Nice, cause I already have two tickets."

"What about Hitoka?"

"Oh, she doesn't like volleyball."

"Why's that?"

Yachi blushed before turning her head. Suga was definitely not expecting that. He was mostly expecting something like "Volleyball is not fun" or "Volleyball is a boring sport" but she's blushing.

Tanaka chuckled, "She doesn't like it because the guys are to tall and big."

"Oh that's no surprise. There are bigger guys in football and taller guys in basketball. Volleyball is nothing."

A devious smirk appeared on Tanaka features, "That's not all."

"Ryu!" Yachi squeaked.

"Come on, I already told him."

"You didn't?"

Suga was definitely lost, "Told me what? What?"

"About Yachi and her weird fantasies."

"Ryu you shut up right now!"

Then it clicked.

"Ohhhh, you mean the yaoi."

 _Silence_.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RYU!


	12. Preparation

Kenma was sleeping soundly until the loud idiotic voice of Hinata came ringing outside the room in the hallway. He tried to prepare himself for the worst but he wasn't ready for when Hinata came bellowing into room leaping into the air on him. Kenma shouldn't have been surprised that the wind was knocked out of him. Hinata is a pro at jumping. Kenma groaned in agony and pain rolling over to the side falling off the bed trying to catch his breath.

Hinata seemed not to notice that his friend was slowly dying by his big smile and glowing eyes on his face but of course he wouldn't. Kageyama has a game today. Hinata gets so worked up when he has a game. Hinata has been in love with volleyball ever since he could remember. He would play volleyball too but he had injured himself back in high school. It sucks but Hinata will still support Kageyama no matter what. That is his boyfriend and love of his life.

Hinata smiled down at Kenma, "Hey are you ready for today?"

Kenma rubbed his head as he sat up, "Not really."

"Come on why not?" he frowned.

"You know I don't like volleyball?"

"I know that but could you be a little supportive. Kageyama does play today."

Kenma didn't the face Hinata was sporting. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and his lip was quivering. Kenma knew Hinata was crazy about volleyball and crazy for Kageyama so if he didn't support the raven in some way, shape, or form he would feel guilty forever. He can picture it now. Hinata bawling like a baby about how he didn't help cheer Kageyama on which made them lose.

He sighed, "How about we make posters or something."

Kenma knew he wasn't good at being loud. Whenever he raises his voice it makes him woozy and tired. He can support Kageyama this way. He doesn't have to do any shouting. He can just stand there with a sign.

"That's a wonderful idea Kenma!"

Kenma sighed a relief.

"But that means we have to get supplies." He gasped, "you know what we should do? We should surprise Kageyama at the game with our posters!"

"What do you mean?"

"We can leave now and head to the art store and get the stuff we need to make them. I'll text Kageyama to go ahead to the game and when we show up we'll blow him away with our signs."

Kenma couldn't lie that did sound like a good idea. He knew Kageyama would be happy regardless if they came without them but this would really make his day.

"Is Kageyama awake?"

Hinata blinked before dashing off the bed and into the hallway. He tiptoed over to his room before opening the door slowly to peek inside. Just as he expected Kageyama was still sound asleep. He closed the door before going back over to the room he lent Kenma.

"He's asleep. We should head out now with the time we got."

Kenma nodded before getting up off the floor heading over to Hinata.

"To the store we go." Hinata half whispered half yelled.

Moniwa day was off to a good start. He had a good breakfast that consisted of grilled fish, rice, and a rolled egg omelet. Moniwa knows he needs to stop eating so much but he just can't. Food is too good to stop eating. You need it to live. That's what he always said but now that's not an excuse anymore. The one who pointed out Moniwa eating habit was Kamasaki. Not like Moniwa minded that he was looking after him but he insulted him so harshly.

Moniwa could cry about it but he's not going to. He is stronger than that. But he can still remember the cruel words so vividly.

 _You're fat lose some weight! – Kamasaki_

He sucks the tear back in his eye. He is strong.

Moniwa walks through the halls of Date Tech on a search for Kamasaki. He had been searching for a good 5 minutes but couldn't find him anywhere at his dorm or on the hall. Moniwa decides to go back to his room since he can't find him. As he was turning the corner he bumped into something hard.

"Ow." He whined rubbing his head before looking up to find the cause of the ache. He was met with brown eyes and a stench so horrible you'd wish you'll die. "Gee Kamasaki, you reek!"

The male scoffed, "Well I just came from the gym what do you expect."

"I'd expect you to take a shower when you was there."

"well I didn't. What do you want?"

Moniwa felt his eyes watering and his body swaying a little. "First a shower then we'll talk c'mon." Moniwa grabbed the taller by the arm dragging him down the hall to his dorm.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Moniwa sat comfortable on the couch humming a tune while waiting for Kamasaki to finish his shower. Kamasaki soon emerged from the steaming bathroom with a towel on top his head supposedly to dry his hair with and a toothbrush in his mouth. He plopped down on the couch beside Moniwa.

"What do you want?" he asked causing toothpaste to spatter from his mouth.

Moniwa frowned, "For you to stop being so indecent."

Kamasaki ignored him as he started to brush his teeth beside him. Moniwa shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised at this behavior. Kamasaki was known for not caring what others thought about him. Moniwa wished he was like that. He spends about 20 minutes deciding what he's going to wear for the day because he worries what others would think about his outfit.

"Will you accompany me today?"

Kamasaki gave Moniwa a questioning look, "What's going on today?"

"My friend's boyfriend is in a volleyball game and I want to cheer him on so I want you to come with me. You do you have a loud mouth so you can be a big help."

Kamasaki glared down at Moniwa but it wasn't taking an effect since he was smiling. Kamasaki rolled his eyes, "Who's playing?"

"Karasuno and Nekoma."

Kamasaki hummed as he started to brush his teeth. Moniwa was trying hard not vomit in his mouth but looking at the other was really testing him. Moniwa got up and moved away from the other before he lost his breakfast.

There was a knock at the door. The two both looked at each other questioning who it could be. Kamasaki shrugged before continuing to brush his teeth. Moniwa decided to open the door only to find himself straining his neck to see the person.

"Aone it's you!" Moniwa couldn't contain his excitement and hugged the male. Aone only stood in silence before patting Moniwa on the head. "What are you doing here?" Moniwa asked without letting go.

Aone points inside the room at something on the coffee table.

"oh yeah." Kamasaki coos. He grabs whatever is on the table and walks over to hand it to Aone. From what Moniwa can see it looks a book of some sort. Moniwa couldn't help but gasp when he caught eye of what it was, "I didn't know you guys read Ouran High School Host Club! That's like my favorite."

"You say that like we don't know already."

Moniwa rolled his eyes, "pssh whatever." He let go of Aone before turning his way, "I'm glad you're here. I really didn't feel like walking to your room too."

Aone raises an eyebrow signaling Moniwa to continue, "Come with me and Kamasaki to a game today."

"Who said I was going with you?!" Kamasaki blurts while wiping his mouth with the towel he had.

Moniwa turns around dramatically with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster with his bottom lip quivering, "You will go with me right, Kamasaki-kunn~?"

Kamasaki couldn't handle it. It was like his heart was struck with a thousand arrows of cuteness. Kamasaki knew he was weak to cute things. Especially cute things like Moniwa. He tried to look away from the male but just couldn't. The more he looked into the sparkling eyes he felt himself becoming lost in the trance.

He sighed, "Yea I'll go."

"Hooray!" Moniwa looked expectantly at Aone, "You'll come too?"

Aone only nodded.

"Great, now all we need is Futakuchi to come too."

"What?!"

Moniwa had to cover his ears from the unbearable screech that escaped from Kamasaki mouth.

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean why is Futakuchi coming too?"

"Because he's my friend of course." Moniwa said leaning against Aone broad chest.

Kamasaki gritted his teeth, "But I hate that guy."

"Aww are you guys fighting again?" Moniwa made a kissy face mocking him before snorting aloud.

A light pink hue appeared on Kamasaki cheeks. Moniwa couldn't help but gasp, "You guys are fighting? Well we can't have that." He grabbed the blonde's arm, "Let's go reunite you with your bae!"

"WHAT?!" Kamasaki seemed to get even redder.

Aone even snickered a little, "What are you laughing at?!"

Moniwa laughed a little before pushing past Aone with Kamasaki still in his grip before heading out the door on the way to Futakuchi room. He stopped momentarily to turn for Aone, "Oh Aone can you lock his room up?"

He nodded in response.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

Futakuchi could hear how loud they were outside the door. Of course the main source was from Kamasaki loud mouth. Futakuchi prepared himself for what was behind the door; cautiously he opened the door causing the faces of his so called friends to pause and stare at him before Moniwa was bursting through the cracked door with Kamasaki in his grip and Aone following behind closing the door.

Futakuchi sighed, "What's going on here?"

Moniwa shoved Kamasaki in front of Futakuchi.

"You two make up." He said with a fierce face.

Futakuchi raised an eyebrow at Kamasaki only to have him look down to the ground to avoid eye contact. What Futakuchi was trying to figure out was what Moniwa was talking about and why did it include Kamasaki.

 _Ohh yeah._ Now it clicked.

Futakuchi ran a hand through his hair, "Kamasaki don't tell me you're still mad about yesterday are ya?"

He turned an angry shade of red, "Of course I'm still mad!"

Moniwa looked between the two, "What happened yesterday?"

"Don't you dare tell him." Kamasaki warned only to have Futakuchi to laugh in response.

"c'mon you guys don't hide secrets from me. I wanna know."

Futakuchi couldn't keep his laughter quiet anymore as hunched over body shaking howling. Kamasaki face seem to get redder as he watched Futakuchi throw a fit gasping for air as he exclaimed "I can't breathe" all out on the floor. He finally seem to calm down before he came down to a giggling mess wiping the tears away.

He pointed at Kamasaki as he stayed on the floor, "This guy fucking fell in the shower and almost bust his ass open!"

It really wasn't funny until Futakuchi started laughing all insanely. You know that moment when a person laugh is funnier than the joke, well this is one of those moments. Moniwa started to snicker before he as well started to burst into laughter. Aone covered his face to hide the fact that he too was laughing.

Kamasaki looked around the room angrily as everyone laughed and laughed about him falling on his ass in the shower. It was all because Futakuchi thought it would be funny to play a prank on him. Futakuchi had gotten a bucket full of ice. He knew Kamasaki would be in the shower so he snuck into the boy's room. As he heard the shower turning off he took his chance. Futakuchi came screaming into the bathroom throwing the ice on him causing him to slip on it falling back on his ass. Futakuchi wanted to pour the rest of the ice on him but couldn't because he was laughing so hard.

Kamasaki tightened his hands as he stormed out the room in anger. Moniwa almost immediately stopped laughing when the door slammed. Aone stopped as well. Futakuchi sat on the floor giggling staring blankly at the door, "What's wrong with him?"

"I think he's mad." Moniwa said with a worried tone.

Futakuchi scoffed, "He's always mad. He'll get over it."

"But Futakuchi, I think he's more upset because you were laughing."

That struck Futakuchi. Of course he knew Kamasaki had feelings for him and he liked to tease the boy. It was fun seeing him get all riled up over the simplest things and Futakuchi knows he could go overboard with it.

He sighs, "I'll go chase him down and make up before he goes on a rampage of how big of a jerk I am."

Futakuchi gets up from the floor and heads out the door after Kamasaki.

Moniwa eyes Aone who only shrugs in response. Moniwa sighs. He really does hope that they get along soon enough and go out with each other already. There is obviously a spark there between them. But Moniwa keeps telling himself that its none of his business whether or not they like each other.

Aone pats Moniwa on the head because he can tell just from his body language that he's thinking real hard about something.

"I know Aone, I know. I'm not going to intervene." Moniwa looks at the clock Futakuchi has on the wall, "but I am going to intervene in 15 minutes to make sure they made up and not torn each other to pieces."

Futakuchi finds Kamasaki in the one place he knows the blonde will always go to.

The gym.

Of course he would be in there by the vending machine staring aimlessly out the window. Futakuchi sighed. Kamasaki couldn't stay out the gym for a day if his life was on the line. Ok maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but it's kinda true.

The brunette walks over to Kamasaki slowly so he doesn't trigger anything. The blonde can be set off by anything even the simplest of things. He proceeds to the vending machine getting close enough to place a dollar into the machine and gets a bag of chips. Futakuchi, unhealthy as ever, would get the bag with a whole lot of calories in em.

Kamasaki scoffs turning his attention to Futakuchi, "Of course you would get that."

Futakuchi almost chokes on the first chip as he's startled by Kamasaki. He coughs a little regaining his composure, "Well good thing I have you."

"What?" He eyes Futakuchi suspiciously.

"Y'know, you're really good at watching what you eat and I'm not. That's why it's a good thing I have you."

When Kamasaki finally caught on to what Futakuchi was saying he was bright red. Futakuchi really wanted to laugh but that's the reason why they're here now.

"So what do you say?" he asked nudging the other in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Watching over what I eat for me?"

Kamasaki sighs, "Is this your way of making up with me?"

It was Futakuchi turn to blush. He really wasn't expecting Kamasaki to read through him like that considering the blonde isn't that smart.

"Yea.."

"You could have done better than that."

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna forgive me or not?"

"Yeah sure."

"So let me guess, you faked being mad just to get me to apologize?"

"Yes, but you didn't really apologize tho."

"does it matter?" Futakuchi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean if you really want Moniwa to believe we made up you better start apologizing now." He said folding his arms with a smirk resting on his face.

Futakuchi knew what this was. Kamasaki was trying to get him to apologize and then later on bring it up to mock him. Futakuchi wasn't going to fall for this. Kamasaki can forget that.

"YOU GUYS WE FOUND YOU!"

The two turned to find Moniwa heading toward them with Aone behind him.

"Did you guys make up?"

Futakuchi was going to speak but Kamasaki beat him to it by wrapping his arm around the other shoulder, "Of course we did. Futakuchi gave me the best apology there was."

"He did?!" Moniwa asked eyes glowing.

"He sure did. How bout you tell Moniwa what you said?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

Futakuchi couldn't believe it. Is this some kind of payback? Revenge? Blackmail maybe? This could not be happening. He took a good look at Kamasaki face and could tell instantly that he was serious. Futakuchi knew if he didn't go along with this that there were going to be some consequences waiting for him.

"Well, you know I told Kamasaki I was s-s-so" Futakuchi swallowed. He couldn't even get the word out; that disgusting word was involving Kamasaki.

"You told me you were what?" Kamasaki pried on wrapping his arm more around Futakuchi shoulder onto his neck.

 _Is he planning on choking me if I don't lie? Let me gone ahead and get this over with._

"I said that I was sor-r-r-" he coughed, "I said that I was s-sorry for making him upset and that it would never happen again."

Kamasaki chuckled a little before releasing Futakuchi.

"That was pretty short for the best apology."

"Yeah I told him it didn't need to be all that y'know."

Moniwa nodded, "Well that's good. Now come with me I need all you to do something for me."

They all headed out the gym following behind Moniwa. Futakuchi glanced at Kamasaki only to find him grinning like crazy. Futakuchi could only roll his eyes. If Futakuchi had to suffer to make Kamasaki this happy and have Moniwa off his butt it would be worth it.

He smiled to himself. Well maybe not that worth it.

Hinata could not contain his excitement as they walked around the art store. He saw so much cool stuff. There were a billion ideas popping off in his head and he couldn't pick which one was the best. There were all sorts of things in the art store.

Kenma on the other hand only saw a few things that were attracting his interest. Kenma walked through the aisles looking at everything that was on display and on the shelves. He didn't see anything good until he stumbled upon something traumatizing.

Glitter.

Kenma remembers the day like it was yesterday. It was Tuesday afternoon and school was coming to an end. There were some other kids playing around behind him but he ignored them. He was just waiting for his mom and dad to pick him up from this horrible place called school. The bell rang for the kids to be dismissed. Kenma grabbed his backpack getting ready to get up before he bumped into someone behind him. He turned around to find out who had he bumped into but was welcomed with a face full of glitter. It was terrible. There was glitter everywhere. All in his nose, in his mouth, in his hair, and worst off all some got in his eyes.

Kenma shudders as he recalls the horrible events.

He continues down the aisle looking at everything. He long lost Hinata when the orange-haired boy caught eye of some googly eyes. Kenma would think he came with a little child instead of a grown man.

"Oof!"

Kenma thinks this might be a curse of some sort. He keeps finding himself in a situation where he runs into a taller person and they look absolutely terrifying. Kenma stares up at the individual he ran into and opens his mouth to apologize but the guy already had walked away. Kenma stands there dumbfounded. The guy just walked away. It seemed like the guy had been scowling. He had light colored hair and no eyebrows. That was more weird than Kuroo's bedhead hair.

Kenma shrugged it off. At least that one didn't harass him.

This was harder than he thought. Kenma thought he could just walk in and magically he would see some stuff that would strike his interest, but this was harder than he thought. He decided to find Hinata. It wasn't that hard to find him. Hinata had a cart full of items.

"Hinata!"

The orange-haired boy turns around dramatically with his arms full of stuff before placing them in the buggy, "Yes, friend?"

"You can't be seriously thinking about buying all this?"

Hinata pauses to think which only makes Kenma sigh. He knew his friend could go overboard but wow.

"Yes." A response comes.

"And what are you going to do with all this stuff, hmm?"

"Use it of course but you know for other occasions too when they come up."

"I hope you got the money for all this."

"Oh no worries I have Kageyama's credit card." Hinata grins.

Kenma scoffs, "And you're sure he's not going to rip your face off when he finds out you bought all this stuff?"

"Of course not. That's my man. He wouldn't do that."

Kenma frowns but just shakes it off. Hinata is going to be Hinata.

"I see you have nothing in your hand but that's ok. I have plenty of things to cover you."

 _Thank god._ Is all Kenma could think. He really didn't feel like searching anymore. His eyes were getting tired of looking up and down at shelves.

The two head to the front with all their items to find another group of friends checking out with a lot of things as well. The cashier looks up to greet Kenma and Hinata. Her eyes widen when she sees they too have a big cart.

"Whoa, you guys must be together?"

Hinata blinked, "Huh?"

Kenma looks at the other group and notices that one of them is the guy he bumped into earlier.

"Oh no ma'am." Moniwa informs, "We're going to a volleyball game and decided to support our friends by making signs."

Hinata eyes almost pop out of his head, "No way! We are too."

Moniwa turns toward Hinata, "The Karasuno vs. Nekoma game?"

"Yup yup."

"Oh my gosh that's crazy. Who are you guys supporting?"

Hinata stands proudly, "Karasuno."

That doesn't look like the response they were hoping for. The Moniwa guy frowns, "Hmm, that's too bad I was hoping to make some new friends."

"Hm?"

"Well we're cheering on Nekoma so good luck."

Hinata frowns, "What that's supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying good luck, y'know since Karasuno _sucks_." Moniwa glares.

Kamasaki stands dumbfounded. He would never have thought Moniwa could insult anyone. Like ever. Moniwa was a pure soul. He looks at Futakuchi and can tell he's thinking the same.

Hinata gasps, "Karasuno does not suck!" Kenma cannot think at this point. Are they going to fight? He doesn't know so he grabs Hinata sleeve to hold him back from doing anything.

"You wanna bet on that?"

"I don't have to bet because I know they'll win."

They both stood there staring intensely each other. Moniwa smiles after a while, "Well we'll see at the game."

The cashier finished scanning all the items before they paid and left. As they headed out the door Kamasaki spoke up, "Why were you so, _mean_?"

"Especially over another team. I wish you showed that much support for us when we play." Futakuchi adds.

Moniwa scoffs, "I was not being mean. I was only expressing my opinion. And I do show support for you guys when we have a game."

Aone pats Moniwa on the head as they head back to the car.

"I do!" he protests.

 **Back in the store.**

"Can you believe that guy? He said Karasuno sucks." Hinata broods.

Kenma sighs, "Well it's nothing to brood over."

"I am not brooding." Hinata snaps.

"Seems like it."

There is silence except for the constant beeping of the cashier scanning their items.

"Kenma."

"Yes?"

"We're going to make the best signs there is and show that jerk we're not something to messed with."

Kenma stares blankly at Hinata, "Say what now?"

"I'll even call up Oikawa to help us too."

"I don't think that is necessary." But it was already too late as Hinata was already dialing Oikawa number.

Kenma could even hear the annoying voice of Oikawa over the phone.

" _Shrimpy-chan! What a surprise."_

Kenma leans against the counter as Hinata proceeds with his call. Hinata hangs out a minute later turning toward Kenma, "We're heading to Iwaizumi house."

"What?"

"Well we can't go back to mine because Kageyama will be there. Oikawa is over Iwaizumi's place so we'll head over there."

Kenma groans internally. He can't believe their going through so much over some posters and a couple insults from a stranger. Now they were heading to meet up with Oikawa. This was great.


	13. Chapter 13

"And that is why we have to make the best signs there is.." Hinata finished.

Oikawa nodded in agreement as he thought of a way to make good signs. Oikawa was never good at arts and crafts. He looked over at Iwaizumi who was lounging on the couch watching some show on tv. That's when a tiny lightbulb lit up over Oikawa's head.

"Iwa-channn~~"

The said male grunted, "What?"

"Could you help us make signs to help Karasuno win their game today."

Iwaizumi gazed over at the three sitting on the wooden floor with all their junk scattered everywhere. What he was wondering was how would he be any help to them. When it came to decorations Iwaizumi was a simple man. He didn't care for all the extravagant details and flashy things. Oikawa on the other hand was all about being flashy. No matter where he went he just had to show out. Oikawa shouldn't be the one asking for help on how to stand out.

"Draw in bright colors." he suggested.

Hinata looked in their pile of markers and highlighters and grabbed a bright pink marker, "What should I write on the poster?"

"Just put 'Go Karasuno' in large letters." Kenma said.

Hinata shook his head, "No thats too simple. We need something that's crazy."

"Hmm.." Oikawa thought long and hard. "Why don't we google some ideas?"

Kenma and Hinata both turned to the model with their lips pursed and eyes narrowed, "Are you dumb maybe?" Kenma asked in all seriousness.

The model gasped, "I am not dumb."

Iwaizumi snickered and muttered something under his breath along the lines that Oikawa was indeed dumb. Oikawa glared at his boyfriend at hearing that small remark.

"This has to be original Oikawa. We can't just go on google and pinterest and steal other people ideas."

Oikawa sighed, "How about we draw the team jerseys and their numbers?"

Hinata oohed, "That's not a bad idea."

"But don't you guys think thats gonna take a long time?" Kenma asked.

"Not if we work hard, plus Iwa-chan is gonna help."

Iwaizumi turned his head slowly from the tv to Oikawa, "What?"

"C'mon, you're not doing anything."

"I'm enjoying watching the tv."

"Iwa-channn~!" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi turned off the tv with a sigh before coming down to sit with them, "Gosh you're like a baby."

"I know but I'm _your_ baby." Oikawa cooed while batting his long eyelashes.

"Gross" Kenma commented, "Could you guys not do that while we're here?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he grabbed a marker and started drawing on a poster, "We should make a poster for all the guys on the main starting line-up."

"I'll draw Kageyama's poster then." Hinata announced while grabbing a few markers.

"Of course you would do he's."

"He is my boyfriend afterall Kenma."

"Yeah yeah."

 **O0O**

They were finally done. All seven posters laid perfectly on the wooden floors with cute little designs here and there. The posters consisted of the Karasuno jerseys on the left covering half the poster with the team number and their name on it. On the right there were encouraging words for each player.

Kageyama poster was the most decorated and was done by yours truly, Hinata. He had huge hearts everywhere and stars and with the help of Kenma they were able- well attempted to make a chibi Kageyama but in the end it was just a big blob of colors at the bottom left of the poster.

"I can't wait to get these to the game! Karasuno will win for sure."

Kenma stared aimlessly at the posters. He didn't see how a few posters could help a team win a game but decided not to say anything. He didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings since he did work really hard on them. (mostly Kageyama's than anything)

Hinata's phone flashed indicating he got a message.

 _ **Kageyama : im heading to the arena now. where r u?**_

 _ **Hinata : don't worry about that**_

 _ **Hinata : i'll be there**_

 _ **Kageyama : ok**_

Kenma phone also went off but he got a message from an unknown number.

 _ **? : r u going to the karasuno v nekoma game today?**_

Kenma blinked. Who could this be?

 _ **Kenma : who is this exactly**_

 _ **Yaku : oh its me Yaku, i got ur number from kuroo's phone**_

 _ **Kenma : oh, well yeah im going**_

 _ **sumn u need to tell me**_

 _ **Yaku : well idk much but i do know that you talk to kuroo and lev**_

 _ **i just wanna let you know that those two r like fighting over u**_

Kenma felt his stomach twist up. He didn't want those two to fight over him and on top of that they had a game today as well.

 _ **Kenma : idk what to do**_

 _ **Yaku : dont panic, just when you get there try to avoid them**_

 _ **i dont want u to get caught up in that drama**_

 _ **Kenma : thanks Yaku**_

 _ **Yaku : no problem.**_

The entire time Kenma was texting Hinata, Oikawa, and even Iwaizumi were reading along.

"I remember the days guys used to fight over me." Oikawa said only to receive a smack to the back of the head from Iwaizumi, "Oww, Iwa-chan~~!"

"Shut up."

Hinata gathered the posters, "Don't worry Kenma, me and Oikawa will keep you safe from them."

"Oh sorry you guys I'm not going to the volleyball game." Oikawa interjected.

"Why not?"

Oikawa grinned, "I'm staying here with Iwa-chan."

"Understandable. C'mon Kenma lets go find some good seats."

Kenma helped Hinata gather all their supplies and put them back in the bags.

"You two have fun!" Oikawa called out to them as they headed out the door.

 **O0O**

Daichi would not let up. Suga said he was going somewhere with Tanaka but refused to tell him where. Daichi knew that their school were having a volleyball game today but he knew Suga wasn't going. Back in high school the two loved to play volleyball but when they got into college they didn't have time to play anymore and soon lost interest.

"Why won't you tell me where you're going?"

Suga dodged Daichi's gaze. He didn't want to tell Daichi that he was going to the Karasuno v. Nekoma game because obviously a certain someone goes to Nekoma, and almost everyone in the Uni knew about this game because the volleyball team made a big deal of it. Just the mention of Kuroo's name and Daichi will lose his shit.

"Daichi, does it really bother you if I don't tell you?"

Daichi was taken back, "Well yeah, kinda. We tell each other everything."

 _He's right._

"Daichi I have to go." Suga took his phone off the charger and placed it in his back pocket.

Sawamura paused, "Is it really that bad you can't tell me?"

"No." he replied quickly.

"If not then why are you acting so strange?"

Suga sighed. He knew he couldn't keep things from Daichi because he wouldn't do it to him.

"I'm going to the volleyball game today."

Daichi stared at Suga in disbelief, "You really were dodging me because of a volleyball game? I don't care if you like volleyball again Suga. Jeez, we don't have to do everything together y'know."

 _Does he seriously not know about the game together?!_

Suga laughed silently to himself, "Yea yea, well I'll be going."

"Alright, you have fun." Daichi waved him off.

Suga closed the door to their room with a sigh.

 _At least I didn't have to tell him about Kuroo._

 **O0O**

"This is going to be so exciting!" Moniwa shouted as they started to walk out of the parking lot of the arena.

Moniwa had Aone and Kamasaki carry the signs as him and Futakuchi walked front and center.

"Tell me again why we're the ones carrying all of this shit?"

"Because you and Aone are nice and strong."

Kamasaki scoffed, "And Futakuchi isn't?"

"Apparently not since I'm not carrying anything."

A vein almost popped out of Kamasaki's forehead at that. Futakuchi rolled his eyes at Kamasaki. He never knew why but the guy got so angry at times that it was almost impossible not to laugh. Futakuchi kinda enjoys making Kamasaki mad. Maybe a little too much. He would find himself in his room thinking of ways to upset Kamasaki and he ends up having to stop himself because first of all why he would he _want_ to make him angry and second of all why did he enjoy it so much.

...maybe because he's a sadist.

...

..

Yup, that's definitely it.

"Calm down Kamisaki, sheesh. You're so intense."

Kamasaki got ready to deny that he was not intense but stopped. Futakuchi including Moniwa and Aone were surprised by this act. Kamasaki wasn't arguing for once. This was like some sort of blessing and curse. Kamasaki not being loud and obnoxious is a blessing itself but him not doing that is kinda odd because if Kamasaki is not being loud and obnoxious then its not Kamasaki.

Futakuchi stared at Kamasaki suspciously.

 _What could be controlling him to make him this way._

Futakuchi was bound to find out today but that would have to come later for that they had make it in saw both teams warming up. Moniwa rushed them to the side where the Nekoma fans were seated.

"I didn't expect this many people to come." Futakuchi commented.

"Well" Kamasaki sighed as he took a seat in one of the chairs, "it is two big colleges going against each other."

"I guess you're right."

Moniwa looked around humongous room searching for something.

"You lose something Moniwa?" Futakuchi asked.

"No.."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm looking for those guys we bumped into at the store."

 **O0O**

"You should have warned me that you don't know how to park. I could have had us in that spot 15 minutes ago."

Tanaka scoffed, "Stop exaggerating. That was merely 10 minutes."

"Yeah yeah."

Tanaka and Suga both exited the car and headed toward the already crowding arena.

"You think we should have come earlier?" Tanaka asked.

Suga shrugged, "I wish but I had to deal with Daichi."

"Did you tell him about Kuroo?"

"Gosh no. I wouldn't put my life on the line like that."

Tanaka chuckled, "But you did tell him where you were going right?"

"Yeah but I guess he didn't know our school was going against Nekoma."

Tanaka nodded as they both continued walking until something crossed his mind, "Hey, can I ask you a question Suga?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they officially over?"

Suga sighed deeply, "No."

"Really? I would have thought after that lil' incident at the bar they would have definitely broke up."

Suga ran a hand through his silky hair sighing once again, "Me too but Daichi says they're not over until they finally meet up and talk it out but knowing Kuroo he's always so busy with having his penis in some random hole somewhere that him and Daichi will never settle this."

"Hey you never know. He might come around."

"I doubt it. He's a player and that's what players do. They'll manipulate the crap out of you and leave you hopeless and dependent."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow, "So.. you're saying Daichi is hopeless and dependent?"

"Of course I'm saying that! He can't do shit for himself now. Ever since he got with Kuroo that piece of shit has been filling Daichi's head with all types of foolishness."

"Like?"

"You can probably guess but basically he's telling Daichi he is _nothing_ without him." Suga rolled his eyes seeing that he shocked Tanaka with his comment, "He didn't say that exactly but it was hinted."

The shaved head male huffed, "You can't go scaring me like that."

"Whatever."

"Heh, this is probably the first time I ever seen you so upset over someone and use such vulgar language."

Suga laughed hysterically, "Vulgar language? Wow, Tanaka.. just wow. I know I can come off as a mother hen but jeez I'm no saint."

"I can see that."

They both laughed while finding somewhere to sit in the stands. Finally coming upon some empty seats they sat down.

"This place is packed!" Tanaka exclaimed.

Suga looked around the huge arena, "It sure is. Its very even out don't ya think?"

"Yeah. Both schools have a lot of fans."

Suga scoffed, "Please, they're only here for Kuroo."

"You're not lying." Tanaka tapped Suga's shoulder, "Look at that group of girls over there chanting his name."

Suga stared at the girls in disgust as they chanted the male's name in a mantra, "Dumb whores.. he's gay." he said to himself.

Tanaka clearly hearing the small remark chuckled to himself.

 **O0O**

"Come on Kenma hurry up before we miss it! I bet they already started playing!"

Kenma quickly hopped out of the vehicle trying to grab as many posters as his arms could hold while Hinata did the same. They were running late because of some unexpected traffic on the way there. Now Hinata is freaking the hell out and can't seem to calm down. After all the work he put into Kageyama's poster and for it to just go to waste because traffic made them late to the game he is definitely bought to lose his shit. They can't be late. They just can't.

Kenma pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He sighed, "Hinata you can calm down now we're not late. They're still warming up now."

Hinata took a deep breath before sighing exaggeratedly, "Thanks goodness. I almost shat myself."

"Too much info."

Hinata chuckled, "Come on lets go."

Hinata and Kenma carried the posters in their arms while entering the arena. Soon as they made it to the main room where the game was being held Hinata couldn't help but gasp at how many people were there. Kenma on the other hand was shaking in his britches. Kenma hates being around a lot of people. So many people surronding him makes him have the sudden fear of claustrophobia.

Hinata nudged his friend in the shoulder, "Stop looking so scared. Its ok Kenma I'm here for you if you start freaking out."

The pudding head boy nodded as he let Hinata take him to some empty seats. They found two empty seats beside two guys; one with a grey hair and the other a shaved head.

It was a lot of noise. A lot of noise, and a lot of people. He had to calm down. Hinata was here with him but then again Hinata was really here to see Kageyama.

Why was his anxiety levels going up all of the sudden? ...is it because Kuroo and Lev are right down there.

Kenma sighed. All he had to do was follow Yaku's instructions. Avoid them.

"Hey... Kenma." Hinata said cautiously.

"..yeah?"

"One of those guys who like you, uh the really tall one with grey hair, he's waving up here."

"What?!"

Kenma quickly searched the court for Lev and there he was. Not trying in the slightest to hide his goofy waving. He was waving so wide and proudly up in the stands at Kenma that he didn't even notice that Kuroo was watching.

 _Oh god!_

The coach soon saw this and yelled at the male and told him to focus. Kuroo snickered to himself at Lev getting scolded but not before looking up in the bleachers winking at Kenma.

"I think I'm going to be sick Hinata."

Hinata laughed, "Aw chill out."

One of the males sitting beside them frowned. "Did Kuroo just wink up here?"

"Oh he was winking at my friend Kenma" Hinata chimed in.

The male with grey hair narrowed his eyes, "How do you know he was winking at your friend?"

"Well.. because he likes him. They got some complicated thing going on."

"Hinata!" Kenma gawked at his friend, "Don't go telling people that me and Kuroo have a _thing_! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh calm down Kenma. Its no big deal."

"It kinda is." the stranger interrupted.

The shaved haired one stopped his friend, "Suga, this is not the time."

"Yes it is Tanaka. I have to confirm something."

Suga looked at Kenma, "You talk to Kuroo huh?"

Kenma eyed Suga suspiciously, "Kinda, I guess."

"Did you know that he had a boyfriend?"

It seemed like all the noise in the room dissipated. Kenma couldn't believe his ears. Kuroo never mentioned a boyfriend or anything, but for some strange reason Kenma felt betrayed but he didn't know why. Kuroo and him never had anything together so he shouldn't be experiencing these feelings.

"No... I didn't know."

"Oh don't look so down. He's a piece of shit anyways."

Hinata sighed, "Well at least you don't have to deal with him anymore. You still have Lev as an option."

"Thanks for making me feel better Hinata."

Hinata rubbed his friend's head before grabbing one of the posters, "You two are here supporting Karasuno right?"

"Yeah." Suga and Tanaka said in unison.

"Do you mind helping us show off our posters we made?"

Tanaka and Suga both looked at each other already knowing what was going through their heads.

They both nodded, "Sure, why not."


End file.
